We Don't Know The Future
by Love in Sorrow
Summary: My First Fic!  Maaf,terlalu singkat...  Selamat Membaca...
1. Chapter 1

Fan Fict By APTX 4869's Maker -Conan Part-  
Pagi yang cerah di kota Beika...  
Conan baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia melihat ke arah tempat tidur Ran. Ternyata Ran sudah tidak ada disana. Lalu tercium bau masakan dari arah dapur.  
"Ah, aku kesiangan... Ran saja sudah membuat sarapan." pikirnya sambil berjalan ke arah kamar mandi. Ketika sedang mandi terdengar teriakan Ran, "Conan, cepatlah! Sarapan sudah siap!"  
"I.. Iya Kak Ran!" jawab Conan. Dia langsung mengguyur tubuhnya dengan air. Selesai mandi dan berpakaian, Conan pergi ke ruang makan.  
"Darimana saja kau semalaman, Conan?" tanya Ran ketika Conan duduk di depan sarapannya. "Kau jangan terlalu sering main game ke rumah Profesor dan pulang terlalu malam. Aku jadi khawatir."  
"Kemarin saat aku pulang sekolah, aku menemukan kasus pencurian dan menyelesaikannya dengan Genta dan yang lainnya," jawab Conan.  
"Haah... Kasus lagi. Kau makin seperti Shinichi. Tergila-gila dengan kasus, menyeritakan tentang Holmes, dan..." suara Ran mengecil. "Akhirnya meninggalkan ku..."

Conan hanya terpaku dan berkata, "Aku... Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi."

"Hah?" Ran terkejut.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa Kak Ran. Ayo kita makan. Nanti kalau sudah dingin kan ngga enak lagi. Ittadakimasu~" jawab Conan terburu-buru sambil memakan sarapannya. "Ngomong-ngomong, Paman kemana, Kak Ran?"

"Oh, kemarin siang Ayah menerima telepon dari kliennya dan kliennya meminta Ayah untuk datang ke rumahnya."

"Kenapa Kak Ran tidak ikut?"

"Jelas-jelas karena aku mau meninggalkanmu dengan muka bingung karena aku tidak ada orang di rumah!"

"Aaah... Maafkan aku kak Ran..."

"Sudahlah... Cepat habiskan sarapanmu, nanti kau terlambat ke sekolah."

"Iya kak Ran~"

"Gawat! Aku benar-benar terlambat sekarang!" seru Conan sambil berlari ke sekolah. Ketika Conan sudah berada di depan gerbang sekolah, tiba-tiba handphone-nya berbunyi. Ada e-mail yang ditujukan untuk Shinichi Kudou.

'Aku menunggumu di taman, di belakang pohon terbesar. Datanglah sekarang, karena ini mungkin bisa mengembalikan kehidupanmu yang sebelumnya untuk selamanya. Haibara.'

Conan terkejut dan segera berbalik, berlari ke arah taman.

Setibanya di taman, Conan berjalan ke arah pohon yang dimaksudkan.

"Haibara, kau dimana?" bisik Conan.

Tiba-tiba, Conan terjatuh, dipukul dengan tongkat bisbol.

"Aku senang, akhirnya kita bisa bertemu lagi detektif, Shinichi Kudou..." ucap si pelaku.

Pukulannya sangat keras, sehingga Conan mulai tidak sadarkan diri.

"Gin... Vodka... Aku juga senang bertemu dengan kalian lagi," ucap Conan sambil tersenyum lalu dia benar-benar pingsan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fan Fict by APTX 4869's Maker -Part: Ran-**

"Kak Ran, kau tidak sekolah?" teriak Conan saat Ran sedang mencuci piring-piring yang digunakan oleh mereka saat sarapan tadi.  
"Kau duluan saja. Sebentar lagi aku selesai..." jawab Ran.  
"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu kak Ran!" seru Conan.  
"Hati-hati ya!" ucap Ran.

Beberapa hari ini makin banyak yang Ran pikirkan, selain masalah sekolah dan soal ayahnya, dia banyak memikirkan tentang Conan dan Shinichi. Conan makin terlihat seperti Shinichi. Bahkan terkadang saat dia melihat Conan, dia merasa Shinichi ada di depannya. Dia merasa seakan jika Conan ada, dia tidak memerlukan Shinichi lagi. Dia merasa dia telah jatuh cinta kepada Conan. Kadang dia pikir ini adalah hal yang sangat konyol, tapi dia merasa sudah harus mulai melupakan Shinichi, lagi pula sepertinya Shinichi tidak memerhatikannya lagi, Shinichi tidak pernah mengirim e-mail dan menelponnya lagi.

Kriiing... Kriiiing...  
Telepon di kantor detektif berbunyi, Ran tersadar dari lamunannya. Dia mengambil tasnya dan turun ke kantor detektif.  
"Halo? Dengan kantor Detektif Kogoro Mouri." sambut Ran.  
"Hei, putri tidur! Apa kau sudah bangun? Sebentar lagi pelajaran dimulai." teriak Sonoko.  
"Aaah! Aku baru saja akan pergi."  
"Kalau begitu cepat! Kau ingat? Ada ulangan pada jam pertama!"  
"I..Iya..."  
Trek. Telepon ditutup. Ran segera berlari.

Sampai di depan taman, Ran tidak sengaja melihat Conan berlari memasuki taman itu. 'Sedang apa Conan di taman?' pikirnya. Lalu dia mengikuti Conan, tapi dia berusaha tidak ketahuan oleh Conan. Tiba-tiba dia mendengar suara pukulan. Sambil bersembunyi, dia bergegas ke arah suara. Dan dilihatnya 2 orang yang memakai pakaian serba hitam, dia teringat kedua orang yang berada 1 wahana dengannya dan Shinichi pada malam Shinichi menghilang. Yang membuatnya terkejut adalah Conan terjatuh di bawah kaki orang berjubah hitam itu. Lalu, orang itu membisikan sesuatu pada Conan, samar-samar Ran mendengar nama Shinichi diucapkan. Orang-orang berjubah hitam itu membawa Conan ke arah sebuah mobil Porsche berwarna hitam. Ran mengikuti mereka dan berhasil masuk kedalam bagasi mobil seperti yang dia lakukan dulu.

Mesin mobil dihidupkan. Setelah melaju sampai ke tengah kota, mobil berhenti dan salah satu dari orang itu turun. Ran takut dia ketahuan. Tapi orang itu sepertinya tidak memeriksa bagasi, orang itu kembali naik ke dalam mobil dan melanjutkan perjalanan. Tak jauh dari tempat mereka berhenti, Ran merasa mereka masuk ke tempat parkir di basement sebuah gedung. Mesin mobil mati. 'Sepertinya mereka sudah sampai ke tujuan mereka', pikir Ran.

Setelah suara kaki kedua orang itu menghilang, Ran keluar dari bagasi mobil. Dia melihat kedalam mobil. Conan tidak ada disana. Tiba-tiba terdengar deru mobil, dan seseorang berjalan ke arahnya. Ran menengok ke belakang.  
"Aa.. Haibara?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Fan Fict by APTX 4869's Maker -Part: Haibara-**

Di sebuah lorong yang panjang, Haibara berlari dengan kencang diikuti dengan suara langkah kaki seseorang di belakangnya. Dor! Suara tembakan pistol terdengar di sepanjang lorong itu. Haibara berusaha untuk menghindar namun sayang kakinya tak luput dari timah panas tersebut. Dia berjalan terseok-seok menuju pintu keluar.  
"Kau tidak akan bisa lari dariku Sherry! Aku akan segera memusnahkan mu, begitu pula dengan pelindungmu itu, Shinichi Kudou. Hahahaha!"

"Kyaa!" jerit Haibara. Dia terbangun karena mimpi buruknya. Tubuhnya berkeringat dan wajahnya terlihat pucat. Sepertinya mimpi itu terasa sangat nyata baginya. Dia melihat kearah jam, pukul 3 pagi sekarang. Berarti dia baru tidur selama satu jam, dan sepertinya dia tidak akan tidur lagi setelah mimpinya tadi. Haibara memutuskan untuk beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan menuju ke laboratorium profesor. Ketika dia akan menghidupkan PC, terlihat tape recorder yang biasa dia pakai untuk mendengar rekaman suara ibunya yang ditemukannya. Haibara pun beralih ke tape recorder itu, didengarkannya rekaman itu berulang kali sampai ia tertidur lelap.

Srek. Pintu kelas 1-B SD Teitan terbuka.  
"Selamat pagi, Ai-chan!" sapa Ayumi.  
"Pagi." jawabnya singkat.  
"Pagi Haibara. Apa kau sudah melihat Conan pagi ini?" tanya Mitsuhiko.  
"Belum, memangnya dia belum datang?"  
"Seperti yang kau lihat dia tidak ada disini. Padahal dia berjanji akan mengembalikan komik-komikku hari ini."  
"Mungkinkah dia kecapaian setelah menyelesaikan kasus semalam?" tanya Ayumi.  
"Tidak mungkin! Dia kan tidak seperti Genta..." jawab Mitsuhiko sambil melirik kearah Genta yang terlihat lemas.  
"Hahahaha!" mereka bertiga tertawa.  
Diam-diam Haibara melihat ke arah jam dinding, sebentar lagi bel tanda masuk berbunyi. Tapi Conan belum juga menampakan dirinya. Lalu dia melihat ke jendela yang mengarah ke jalanan. Terlihat olehnya Conan yang sedang melihat handphone dengan wajah serius lalu berlari ke arah jalan pulang. Ketika Haibara akan mengejar Conan, Bu Guru Kobayashi masuk. Akhirnya dia tidak jadi mengejar Conan, mungkin hanya ada barang yang tertinggal. 20 menit berlalu, tapi Conan tak datang juga. Padahal dari kantor detektif Mouri hanya perlu waktu 10 menit untuk sampai ke sekolah. Haibara mulai khawatir, lalu dia mulai berakting kesakitan dan meminta izin untuk pulang.

"Profesor! Apa kau dirumah?" teriak Haibara sambil terengah-engah karena dia berlari dari sekolah ke rumah.  
"Hei-hei... Tenang Ai-kun. Ada apa?" ucap profesor Agasa yang muncul dari laboratoriumnya dengan wajah penuh bekas asap, sepertinya dia sedang membuat penemuan baru.  
"Apa masih ada cadangan kacamata pencari jejak nya Kudou?" tanya Haibara.  
"A..Ada. Tapi untuk apa, Ai-kun?" profesor terlihat bingung dan menyerahkan sebuah kacamata kepada Haibara.  
"Nanti akan kujelaskan di jalan. Sekarang antarkan aku!"

"Apa? Kudou diculik oleh 'mereka'?" profesor terkejut.  
"Itu baru dugaan ku saja prof... Kuharap tidak benar-benar terjadi. Sekarang mereka belok ke kiri. Sepertinya memasuki basement gedung itu."  
Ketika mobil profesor memasuki basement itu, Haibara turun dan meminta profersor mengikutinya dari belakang.  
"Tapi apa tidak apa-apa kau turun sendirian?" tanya profesor.  
"Maka itu profesor mengikuti saja dengan mobil di belakang ku. Jadi, jika terjadi sesuatu profesor bisa kabur dan menelpon polisi."  
Lalu Haibara mengikuti signal dari lencana detektif milik Conan. Di tengah jalan ia bertemu dengan seseorang yang tidak terduga.  
"Aa.. Haibara." kata Ran.  
"Ran... Kak Ran sedang apa disini?" tanya Haibara.  
"Apa kau juga mengikuti Conan?"  
"Iya... Memangnya apa yang terjadi dengan Conan?"  
"Aku melihat dia diculik dua orang berbaju hitam dan aku mengikutinya dengan bersembunyi di bagasi mobil mereka." kata Ran sambil menunjuk ke arah sebuah Porsche.  
"Porsche 356A, Gin..." kata Haibara dan ia pun mulai gemetaran.  
"Haibara! Kau kenapa?" tanya Ran sambil memeluk Haibara.  
Profesor keluar dari mobil. "Ai-kun! Kau tidak apa-apa?"  
"Aku tidak apa-apa... Profesor pulanglah, kak Ran kau juga... Ikutlah dengan profesor..."  
"Tidak! Aku akan disini dan memastikan kau dan Conan selamat."  
"Kalian tidak apa-apa? Aku akan menunggu disini. Aku juga tidak akan meninggalkan kalian." kata profesor.  
"Tidak, profesor pulang saja. Aku akan baik-baik saja jika kak Ran sudah disini."  
"Baiklah. Tapi jika terjadi sesuatu segera hubungi aku." kata profesor.


	4. Chapter 4

Fan Fict by APTX 4869's Maker -Part: Two Brave Women-

Ran dan Haibara meninggalkan tempat parkir. Mereka menuju kedalam gedung. Ternyata gedung itu adalah gedung yang digunakan oleh beberapa perusahaan sebagai tempat rapat yang pernah terbakar beberapa waktu lalu. Gedung itu baru akan beroprasi beberapa minggu lagi setelah perbaikan. Puing-puing masih banyak berserakan, sepertinya pemilik tempat ini tidak terlalu memerhatikan gedung ini. Dan gedung ini juga cocok untuk tempat 'mereka' bersembunyi sementara. Ketika Ran lengah, Haibara berpaling dan meninggalkan Ran sendiri. 'Aku tidak akan melibatkannya dengan masalah ini. Tak apa jika aku terbunuh disini, asalkan Kudou dan Ran selamat', pikir Haibara.

"Ai, apakah kau mendengar suara itu?" tanya Ran. Tetapi ketika ia menengok, Haibara sudah tak ada disampingnya. Panik, Ran pun berlari untuk mencari Haibara dan berteriak.

"Ai... Kau dimana? Ai..."

Ran berhenti sejenak, dan berpikir 'Mungkin Ai mencari ke lantai atas'. Ran lalu mencari tangga darurat. Ketika ia sedang berlari di menuju lantai 3, tangannya memegang pegangan tangga. Dan munculah sebuah lorong rahasia di pijakan tangga berikutnya. Karena Ran tidak melihat, dia pun terjatuh kedalam lorong itu. Ran terkejut dan karena benturan yang lumayan keras dengan lantai, Ran jadi tak sadarkan diri.

Haibara mengikuti signal dari lencana detektif cilik milik Conan. Namun, ketika sudah menemukan tempatnya yang dia lihat hanyalah ruangan rapat yang masih tersisa puing-puing. 'Pasti ada jalan rahasia', pikirnya. Haibara mulai mencari sesuatu yang bisa membuka jalan itu. Dilihatnya ada sebuah lukisan yang tetap terpasang meskipun sudah usang karena terbakar. Ia berusaha mengambil lukisan itu, namun dalam tubuh anak-anak dia tidak akan bisa mencapainya. Sebuah lorong rahasia terbuka ketika kakinya menekan sesuatu, tanpa sadar Haibara jatuh kedalam lorong itu.

'Ketemu!' pikir Haibara. Ia pun melihat kembali ke kacamata pencari jejak, tapi kacamata itu tidak menunjukan sesuatu apapun. 'Sial! Kacamatanya rusak!' keluhnya dalam hati.

Haibara memutuskan untuk mencari Conan walaupun berbahaya baginya, 'Toh, sejak aku masuk gedung ini, aku sudah siap menghadapi mereka'.

Haibara mencari di setiap ruangan yang ada, lalu ia pun mendengar suara seseorang dari dalam sebuah ruangan.

"Kalian bodoh atau apa? Kenapa melakukannya dengan buru-buru?"

"Maaf, bos... Kami tidak tahu kalau kau masih didalam..."

'Vodka? Bos?' pikir Haibara. 'Berarti gedung ini adalah...'

"Tapi, tak apa. Berkat kalian bertindak lebih cepat, FBI gagal memasuki gedung ini. Mereka juga tidak akan menemukan bukti apapun. Para tikus tak berguna itu juga telah lenyap."

"Berarti ini saatnya untuk membangun Organisasi ini lagi?" tanya Vodka dan 'Orang itu' hanya tertawa kecil, ya tawa yang penuh kejahatan.

Haibara membalikan badannya, terlihat olehnya moncong pistol terarah ke kepalanya. Gin.

"Wah-wah... Ternyata ada seekor tikus sedang mencuri dengar... Tapi jika kau tidak ingin menjadi seekor tikus lagi, kau bisa kembali kepada kami, Sherry." ucap Gin sambil menekankan moncong pistolnya ke kepala Haibara.

"Hmph... Tentu saja akan ku tolak tawaran itu, karena menjadi bagian dari kalian sama saja menjadi makhluk yang lebih rendah dari tikus. Dan darimana kau tahu ini aku?' tantang Haibara walaupun sebenarnya ia sudah sangat takut.

"Tentu saja aku tahu! Bau seorang pengkhianat yang menjijikan." jawab Gin sambil menarik pelatuk pistolnya.

DOR!

Sebuah peluru bersarang di dinding yang ada disebelahnya. "Tapi sepertinya aku ingin bermain sebentar." Lalu Gin membiarkan Haibara lari.

Tidak ingin mensia-siakan waktunya, Haibara berlari dengan kencang diikuti dengan suara langkah kaki seseorang di belakangnya. Dor! Suara tembakan pistol terdengar di sepanjang lorong itu. Haibara berusaha untuk menghindar namun sayang kakinya tak luput dari timah panas tersebut. Dia berjalan terseok-seok menuju pintu keluar.  
"Kau tidak akan bisa lari dariku Sherry! Aku akan segera memusnahkanmu, begitu pula dengan pelindungmu itu, Shinichi Kudou. Hahahaha!"  
'Aku tidak akan mati sebelum menyelamatkanmu, Shinichi!' janjinya dalam hati.

Ran terbangun. 'Dimana aku?' pikirnya. Dari koridor disebelahnya, Ran mendengar langkah kaki dan tembakan-tembakan. Ran mencoba berdiri, berjalan kearah lorong yang ada disebelahnya, namun kepalanya masih terasa sangat pusing. Matanya kabur, tapi ia menangkap bayangan seseorang, dan Haibara. Dilihatnya kaki Haibara berdarah dan seseorang lainnya menodongkan pistolnya kearah Haibara dan berkata, "Kau tidak akan bisa lari dariku Sherry! Aku akan segera memusnahkanmu, begitu pula dengan pelindungmu itu, Shinichi Kudou. Hahahaha!"

Haibara sudah pasrah kepada takdirnya. Ia memejamkan matanya, menghirup nafasnya yang terakhir. DOR! suara tembakan kembali terdengar. Namun ia tidak merasakan tubuhnya tertembak. Ia pun membuka matanya, dan didepannya telah berdiri seorang anak laki-laki dan perlahan-lahan anak laki-laki itu membalikan wajahnya kearah Haibara.  
"Ku.. Kudou-kun..." kata Haibara.  
"Kau tidak apa-apa, Haibara?" tanya Conan sambil tersenyum.  
"Bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak Haibara. Tak terasa, air matanya mengalir.  
"Aku hanya ingin memenuhi janjiku, lagi pula peluru ini hanya mengenai lengan kiriku." jawab Conan santai.  
"Hei, hentikan adegan romantis itu! Aku muak melihatnya! Baiklah Sherry, akan kupastikan kali ini bocah detektif ini mati di depan matamu!"  
Gin menembakan kembali pistolnya, tiba-tiba seseorang melompat kearah Conan.  
"Ran!"


	5. Chapter 5

Fan Fict by APTX 4869's Maker -Part: The Angel's Sacrifice-

"Ran!" teriak Conan.

Ran melompat dan memeluk Conan erat, tubuhnya mengeluarkan banyak darah karena terkena tembakan.

"Senang bisa melihatmu lagi, Shinichi... Bertahanlah sebentar lagi, aku sudah menelpon polisi..." bisik Ran di telinga Conan, dan Ran pun pingsan.

"Bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan, hah? Ran! Ran!" teriak Conan kepada Ran, air matanya tak terbendung lagi. Haibara mendekati Conan, berusaha menenangkannya.

Tiba-tiba Gin yang ada di hadapan mereka ambruk, kepalanya mengeluarkan darah. Dibelakangnya terlihat Vermouth memegang pistol berperedam.

"Cepat keluar dari sini! Gedung ini akan segera meledak," kata Vermouth sambil menggendong Ran dan mengarahkan mereka ke arah pintu keluar. Suara sirine mobil polisi dan ambulans terdengar diluar. Tak lama setelah mereka berempat keluar, gedung itu meledak. Benar-benar membuat gedung itu rata dengan tanah. Ran dinaikan ke mobil ambulans, Conan masih menangis disampingnya. Haibara masih berusaha membuat Conan lebih tenang, "Kudo, diamlah. Kau hanya membuatnya lebih kesakitan kalau kau terus menangis seperti itu. Tenanglah, dia wanita yang kuat..."

"Mana bisa aku tenang! Dia terluka! Dan ini gara-gara aku!" teriak Conan pada Haibara.

Haibara terdiam, terkejut karena Conan membentaknya. 'Tidak, Kudo... Aku yang menyebabkan semua ini terjadi... Kalau saja aku dulu tidak lari ke rumahmu, kalau saja aku tidak meminum obat itu, kalau saja aku dulu tidak pernah membuat obat pembawa bencana itu, kau pasti sekarang sudah bahagia bersama Ran.' Haibara meneteskan air matanya.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Kogoro, Eri, , para detektif cilik, dan beberapa anggota FBI telah menunggu mereka. Haibara dan Conan diberikan pengobatan dan Ran dibawa ke UGD. Ran harus di operasi karena peluru bersarang di tubuhnya, lebih tepatnya di dekat jantungnya. Conan langsung berlari ke ruang operasi ketika lengannya selesai diobati. Dia menunggu, berdoa, dan terus menangis. Sampai akhirnya operasi selesai, Conan langsung berlari ke arah dokter dan bertanya, "Bagaimana keadaannya, Dok? Apakah dia selamat, dokter?"

"Tenang saja, kakakmu baik-baik saja. Tapi sepertinya dia akan koma selama beberapa bulan. Kau tahu? Kakakmu wanita yang kuat. Dia berhasil selamat dari kondisi ini. Baiklah, dik. Kau bisa menjenguk kakakmu nanti, setelah dia dipindahkan ke kamar perawatan." kata dokter itu sambil mengusap rambut Conan.

Kogoro menangis saat melihat Ran keluar dari ruang operasi dan Eri menenangkannya. Conan melihat sekeliling, namun dia tidak bisa menemukan Haibara. 'Kemana dia?' pikirnya.

Haibara melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari rumah sakit, 'untuk apa aku disana, aku hanyalah orang yang membawa kesialan.' pikirnya. Ternyata, Vermouth telah menunggunya.

"Hey, Sherry." sapa Vermouth.

"Kau mau membunuhku kan? Ayo cepat bunuh aku!"

"Hmm... Sebenarnya aku ingin, tapi sudah tidak ada perintah untuk memburumu lagi. Jadi, kau kulepaskan."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Akan ku jelaskan di perjalanan, kau ingin pulang kan? Eh, maksudku ke rumah profesor itu. Ayo kuantarkan." kata Vermouth sambil membuka pintu mobilnya. Haibara pun ikut masuk.

"Sebenarnya organisasi dibubarkan," Vermouth mulai menjelaskan.

"Eh?"

"Ya, bos sudah bosan dengan permainan kejahatan ini. Makanya dia membakar gedung itu dan membunuh banyak anggota organisasi. Menghilangkan semua jejak mereka. Hanya aku, Kir, dan kau yang dibiarkannya hidup. Dia membiarkan Kir hidup karena tahu dia anggota CIA, dan pengetahuanmu tentang APTX 4869 terlalu sayang untuk dimusnahkan."

"Lalu, alasannya membiarkanmu tetap hidup?"

"Dia terlalu sayang padaku, dan ingin melakukan misi terakhirnya, yaitu membunuhnya. Dia menutupi rencana pembubaran organisasi dengan berpura-pura akan mendirikan organisasi yang lebih baik," jelas Vermouth. "Oh iya, ini. Data-data APTX 4869, tidak ada satu ilmuwan di organisasi yang berhasil membuatnya dengan sempurna kecuali kau." sambil menyerahkan sebuah CD ke Haibara. "Nah, sudah sampai. Semoga berhasil, Sherry."

Haibara turun dari mobil, bergegas menuju laboratoriumnya dibawah. Dihidupkannya komputer dan dipandanginya sejenak CD itu. 'Apa mungkin memang CD ini berisi tentang APTX 4869?' pikirnya. Dimasukkannya CD itu kedalam PC. Lalu muncul sebuah window yang bertuliskan 'Insert Password'.

"Hmph.. Tetap membutuhkan password rupanya," bisiknya sambil menuliskan kata 'Shelling Ford'.

Namun, ternyata 'Incorrect Password' yang tertulis pada window itu.

'Wah... Sepertinya mereka tidak ingin kebobolan lagi,' pikir Haibara sambil mencoba nama-nama detektif ternama dunia yang lain. Tapi, tak satupun yang benar. 'Sial, seandainya Kudo disini,' keluhnya dalam hati. 'Tunggu, Kudo? Mungkinkah?' Diketikannya k-u-d-o-u-s-h-i-n-i-c-h-i.

'Correct Password,' layar window itu menampilkan seluruh data tentang APTX 4869. Haibara pun memulai penelitiannya.


	6. Chapter 6

Fan Fict by APTX 4869's Maker -Part: I'm Home, Ran-

"Profesor!" seru Conan ketika melihat datang ke ruangan tempat Ran dirawat. "Apa kau melihat Haibara?" tanya Conan kepada .

"Tidak, kupikir dia tadi mendapat perawatan denganmu. Hei? Kau tidak bersamanya?" tanya .

"Tidak, tadi setelah aku diobati, aku segera ketempat Ran."

"Hei... Shinichi... Jangan bilang kalau dia ditangkap mereka?"

"Semoga saja tidak, profesor."

Kring... Handphone berdering.

"Halo?"

"Profesor, aku tidak apa-apa." ucap Haibara.

"Ai-kun... Kau dimana? Kau kan belum sembuh benar."

"Tenang saja profesor... Aku pulang duluan, ada sesuatu yang harus ku kerjakan. Nah, sudah dulu ya profesor..." kata Haibara, setelah itu telepon terputus.

"Hei-hei... Ai-kun..."

"Ada apa profesor?" tanya Conan.

"Itu... Ai-kun sudah pulang duluan. Katanya ada sesuatu yang harus dia kerjakan."

"Profesor sekarang pulanglah! Jaga Haibara! Kita tidak tahu apakah mereka masih mengejarnya. Akan kuminta Jodie-sensei dan agen FBI lain ikut bersamamu."

"Baiklah, Shinichi." kata profesor sambil berlari keluar rumah sakit. "Jaga dirimu Shinichi!"

1 hari, 2 hari, sampai 1 minggu, tak ada tanda-tanda dari 'mereka' maupun tanda-tanda Ran akan sadar. Conan selalu bersama gadis itu, menunggunya membuka mata, ataupun menggerakkan anggota badannya. Setelah 2 minggu berlalu, Ran sudah bisa berbisik lirih, mungkin bermimpi. Dia mulai menggerakan jari-jarinya, terkadang air matanya mengalir. Conan yang melihat semua itu merasa makin bersalah. Tapi, hatinya juga bertanya apa yang dilakukan Haibara sekarang, dia belum melihatnya sejak hari pertama mereka dirumah sakit. Tepat satu bulan Ran dirawat, ia kali ini menggenggam tangan Conan erat. Perlahan ia membuka matanya. Conan yang hendak memanggil dokter dikejutkan dengan suara Ran, "Jangan pergi lagi, Shinichi." Conan tersenyum, air matanya mengalir, "Ran... Maafkan aku..."

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu... Aku akan selalu memaafkanmu..." bisik Ran pelan.

"Baiklah, sepertinya kau sudah benar-benar bangun. Akan kupanggilkan dokter. Biarkan dokter memeriksamu dulu, Paman Kogoro dan Tante Eri pasti akan senang kalau tahu kau sudah sadar."

Sebuah anggukan pelan dari Ran, Conan beranjak dari tempat duduknya, meraih telepon yang ada di kamar Ran, menelpon ke ruangan dokter. "Dokter, Ran sudah sadar. Cepatlah kesini!" setelah itu Conan duduk kembali didekat Ran, memegang tangannya dengan lembut.

Dokter memasuki kamar perawatan Ran, memeriksa semua aktifitas organ tubuh Ran. "Sepertinya kau sudah sehat, Nona Mouri. Kau harus berterimakasih pada adikmu ini. Dia selalu menjagamu disini." Tiba-tiba Kogoro dan Eri masuk ke kamar Ran, "Ran! Kau sudah bangun!" ucap mereka berdua bersamaan, mendekati Ran dan memeluknya. "Katamu tadi apa dokter? Ran sudah sehat? Bisakah dia pulang?" tanya Kogoro bertubi-tubi.

"Ah, iya. Jika tubuhnya bisa kembali normal dalam 2 hari ini, pada hari ke 3 dia sudah boleh pulang." jelas dokter. Kogoro menangis bahagia mendengar penjelasan dokter.

Disaat yang sama dengan sadarnya Ran, Haibara memegang sesuatu. Dibukanya perlahan yang ada digenggamannya. Dua buah kapsul berwarna biru-putih. "Akhirnya... Penawar permanen..." ucapnya bahagia karena penelitiannya selama 1 bulan tanpa hentinya membuahkan hasil sempurna. Disimpannya satu kapsul kedalam sebuah kotak, dan satunya dipegangnya erat. Ditelannya kapsul itu. Seketika seluruh badannya berkeringat. Dia merasakan seluruh tubuhnya retak, rasa panas menjalar cepat. Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara teriakan dari dalam kamar Haibara. langsung mendatangi kamar Haibara, "Ai-kun! Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Disaat ia membuka kamar Haibara, dilihatnya seorang perempuan yang hanya memakai selimut sebagai penutup tubuhnya. Didengarnya napas perempuan itu yang terengah-engah, seperti telah berlari puluhan kilometer. Tiba-tiba perempuan itu berkata, "Aku tidak apa-apa profesor..." terdengar desahan napas yang masih terputus-putus, "Bisakah kau mengambilkan jas lab ku yang ada di ruang bawah tanah?" tanya perempuan itu akhirnya.

"A... Ai-kun? Baik, tunggu sebentar." kata profesor setengah tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. 'Ai-kun akhirnya berhasil!'

kembali ke kamar Haibara dengan membawa baju yang pertama kali dipakai oleh Haibara ketika ia menemukannya di depan rumah Shinichi. "Ai-kun... Ini pakaianmu."

"Terima kasih profesor," terdengar suara Haibara yang biasanya namun sekarang terdengar lebih dewasa. "Tunggu saja aku di ruang depan prof."

Haibara, -atau sekarang lebih baik dibilang Miyano Shiho- mendatangi di ruang depan. Profesor hanya bisa melihat Shiho dengan rasa terkejut, seperti sedang melihat putrinya telah beranjak dewasa.

"Profesor? Hei..." kata Shiho sambil melambaikan tangan didepan mata .

Profesor yang berumur setengah abad itupun tersadar dan langsung memeluk Shiho, "Ai-kun! Kau cantik sekali!"

"Wah, terima kasih profesor. Dan sebaiknya sekarang kau memanggilku Shiho didepan yang lain. Kalau hanya berdua, tak apa! Lagipula aku suka cara profesor memanggilku Ai-kun." kata Shiho sambil tersenyum. "Ah... Bisakah kau mengantarkan aku ke rumah sakit?" tanya Shiho.

"Kau sakit, Ai-kun?" tanya profesor cemas.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin menjenguk Ran. Dan memberi Kudo-kun ini." kata Shiho sambil menunjukan kotak yang berisi kapsul penawar.

"Oh, baiklah! Ayo, berangkat sekarang!" seru senang.

Suasana gembira terlihat di kamar perawatan Ran, dikejutkan dengan datangnya dengan seorang gadis cantik berambut pendek berwarna coklat. Semua yang ada di kamar Ran menunjukan wajah penuh tanya.

"Oh, Ran-kun! Kau sudah sadar!" kata gembira, menghampiri Ran.

"Hei, siapa gadis ini? Cantik sekali~" kata Kogoro disambut dengan pukulan telak oleh Eri di kepalanya.

Menyadari kalau dirinya sedang dibicarakan, Shiho memperkenalkan dirinya, "Saya Miyano Shiho. Teman sekolahnya Ran. Saya bertemu dengan ketika saya kebingungan mencari ruangan Ran. Dan kebetulan juga ingin menjenguk Ran."

"Oh... Baiklah, kami keluar dulu ya..." kata Eri keluar kamar sambil menarik telinga Kogoro.

"Hei, Kudo... Apa maksudmu daritadi melihatku hah?" kata Shiho dengan nada bicaranya yang seperti biasa.

"Hee? Haibara?" tanya Conan tak percaya.

Shiho tidak membalas pertanyaan Conan, ia mendekati Ran, "Maafkan aku, Mouri-san. Ini semua salahku..." kata Shiho. Dia lalu menceritakan tentang semuanya, organisasi, APTX 4869, Conan, dan Haibara. Ran hanya bisa terdiam mendengar semua penjelasan Shiho, dan akhirnya berkata, "Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak pernah menyalahkanmu."

"Terima kasih, Mouri-san." ucap Shiho sambil tersenyum. Senyum yang benar-benar dari hatinya. Dia lega, karena Ran bisa menerima semua ceritanya.

Ran hanya terpaku melihat senyuman Shiho, 'Senyum yang indah sekali' pikir Ran. Selama ini dia tidak pernah melihat Haibara tersenyum.

"Nah, aku pinjam 'anak ini' sebentar ya, Mouri-san." kata Shiho sambil menggendong Conan dan mencubit pipinya.

"Hei! Haibara! Lepaskan aku!" teriak Conan sambil berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Jangan gitu dong adik manis. Nanti ngga jadi kukasih 'permen' loh... O iya, panggil aku Miyano sekarang." balas Shiho sambil menekankan kata permen.

"Haa?" Conan menunjukkan ekspresi heran.

Shiho membawa Conan agak jauh dari Ran, tapi masih didalam ruangan itu. Dia membisikan sesuatu ke Conan, Conan terlihat kesenangan, memang terlihat seperti seorang anak kecil yang diberi permen.

Keadaan Ran makin membaik, dan akhirnya 3 hari setelah dia sadar, dia boleh pulang kerumah. Tapi karena ia masih harus menggunakan kursi roda, akan sulit untuk pulang ke rumahnya yang harus menaiki tangga. Jadi, ia dipulangkan ke rumah untuk sementara. 'Dari tadi pagi aku tidak melihat Conan, eh maksudku Shinichi...' pikirnya saat keluar dari ruang perawatannya. Ditemani ayah dan ibunya beserta , mereka menuju rumah profesor.

"Eh, rumah profesor bukannya sudah lewat ya?" tanya Ran. Mereka menunjukan jawabannya dengan berhenti didepan rumah yang berpapan nama 'Kudou'. Ran dibantu Kogoro dan untuk turun. Eri mendorongkan kursi rodanya. membukakan pintu rumah Shinichi.

"Selamat Datang RAN!" seru semua orang yang ada disitu. Disana ada Sonoko bersama Makoto, Heiji dan Kazuha, trio Detektif Cilik, , Eisuke, Jodie-sensei, Shuichi Akai, dan disudut ruangan ada Shiho yang tersenyum kepadanya. Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang memeluk Ran dari belakang. Dan dengan lembut orang itu berkata.

"Aku pulang, Ran..."


	7. Chapter 7

Fan Fict by APTX 4869's Maker -Part: Two Years-

Seorang perempuan berambut coklat kemerahan sedang membereskan alat-alat labnya yang masih berantakan. 'Ugh, hari ini kerjaanku banyak banget, padahal besok kan...'

Perempuan itu melihat ke arah kalender yang tergantung di seberang ruangan. 'Ya, besok tepat setahun meninggal dunianya Ran. Dan tepat setahun juga _orang itu_ pergi entah kemana. Bahkan orang tuanya pun tidak tahu. Akankah besok _dia_ kembali?' dan pikirannya sekarang melayang ke _orang itu_, dia baru sadar bahwa dia mencintai _orang itu_ saat _dia _pergi. Lalu perempuan itu berusaha mengganti pikirannya saat mengingat lagi saat Ran memberitahunya sesuatu...

Flashback (Shiho POV)

"Shiho-san!" teriak Ran sambil berlari menghampiriku yang berdiri didepan gerbang rumah profesor. Akupun menoleh kearah datangnya suara.

"Ya, Ran?" tanyaku padanya. "Ada apa?" kataku sambil menutup gerbang rumah.

"Umm... kamu mau kemana? Aku hanya ingin menemuimu."

"Aku mau ke toko ikan, profesor menghabiskan semua bahan makanan ketika kita berlibur, dan dia tidak membelinya lagi." jelasku pada Ran.

"Ooo... Aku ikut ya!"

Aku mengangguk tanda setuju. Aku dan Ran mulai menjadi sahabat ketika Kudou mengajakku untuk masuk ke SMA Teitan setahun lalu, saat 'mereka' hancur dan kami kembali ke tubuh kami yang sebenarnya. Yah, walaupun aku mungkin tahu semua pelajaran kelas 2 SMA, tapi untuk berteman dan menjalani kehidupan yang normal tak ada salahnya Hal itulah yang dikatakan Kudou padaku saat dia membujukku. Akhirnya aku setuju dan mendaftarkanku ke SMA Teitan. Seminggu yang lalu kami lulus. Kudou, Ran, Sonoko, Heiji, Kazuha, dan aku berlibur ke vila milik keluarga Suzuki dan saat itulah Sonoko merencanakan untuk membuat Kudou melamar Ran atas permohonan dari ibunya Kudou. Ran tentu saja menerima lamaran itu, dan tiba-tiba ibunya Kudou menelpon dan memberitahu bahwa pernikahan mereka akan berlangsung bulan depan. Ran dan Kudou kaget mendengar bahwa Yukiko sudah merencanakan semua ini.

"Nah, Ran. Kenapa kau ingin menemuiku? Pasti kau ingin membicarakan sesuatu kan?" tanyaku sambil memilih-milih ikan.

"Iya... Kita bicara di cafe itu saja ya?" kata Ran sambil menunjuk ke sebuah cafe di seberang jalan.

Aku mengangguk.

"Umm... Tolong jangan beritahu hal ini kepada Shinichi ya." kata Ran membuka percakapan.

"Sangat rahasia kah, sampai-sampai calon suamimu tidak boleh tahu hal ini?"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin dia mencemaskan ku berlebihan."

Aku terdiam, sebenarnya apa yang ingin Ran katakan?

"Kau masih ingat bagian tubuhku yang tertembak saat menolong Shinichi?"

Deg... Jantungku berdegup kencang. Aku mengangguk kecil. Jangan-jangan...

"Pada kejuaran karate nasional kemarin, aku ditendang di tempat yang sama. Aku mulai sering mengalami anemia, akhirnya aku meminta Sonoko untuk menemaniku ke dokter. Dan dokter bilang, bahwa jantungku..." Ran berhenti sejenak, air matanya mengalir. Aku meletakkan kedua tanganku di kedua pundaknya, "Kau perempuan yang kuat Ran, aku yakin kau mampu menghadapi ini. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan memberitahu Kudou tentang ini," kataku sambil tersenyum padanya.

"Terima kasih, Shiho."

Sehari sebelum pernikahan Ran dan Kudou, kondisi Ran makin buruk. Jadi dia harus dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Malamnya, Kudou membujuk dokter agar besok bisa membawa Ran pulang, dan mengadakan pernikahannya. Awalnya dokter tidak setuju karena itu hanya memperburuk kondisi Ran, tapi Kudou tetap memohon pada dokter itu. Akhirnya dokter setuju dengan syarat setelah upacara pernikahan Ran harus segera dibawa kembali ke rumah sakit.

Di hari pernikahan, Ran harus memakai kursi roda karena tidak kuat berdiri. Ran terliha sedih, padahal hari ini adalah hari bahagianya. Aku menatapnya dengan penuh kecemasan, dan akupun menghampirinya.

"Ran, tolong jangan memasang wajah sedih begitu. Tersenyumlah Ran, demi orang yang sangat kau cintai. Kumohon..." kataku pada Ran.

Ran menatapku, lalu dia tersenyum dan berkata, "Iya, kau benar. Kenapa aku murung begini? Bodohnya aku."

Tapi ternyata, hari itu bukanlah hari bahagia bagi Ran. Sebelum janji suci itu terikat padanya dan Kudou, dia harus menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya didepan orang yang sangat dia cintai. Acara pernikahan yang harusnya penuh dengan kegembiraan, berubah menjadi acara pemakaman Ran yang dipenuhi tangis. Dan hari itu pula Kudou Shinichi hilang dari hadapan kami semua. Disaat itulah, aku sadar, aku sangat kesepian jika _orang itu_ pergi dan aku sangat mencintainya.

End of Flashback.

_I close both locks below the window_

_I close both blinds and turn away_

_Sometimes solutions aren't so simple_

_Sometimes goodbye's the only way_

Terdengar suara handphone berdering. Shiho pun tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Halo?"

"Shiho-neechan! Apakah kau sudah pulang kerja?" tanya si penelpon.

"Oh! Sebentar lagi. Ada apa Ayumi?"

"Ah, neechan lupa ya? Tadi siang kan aku minta diajari, ada PR yang tidak aku mengerti."

"Oh iya. Tapi sepertinya aku akan sedikit terlambat. Labolatoriumku sangat berantakan, aku mau membereskannya dulu. Eh, kenapa kau tidak tanya Genta atau Mitsuhiko saja?"

"Menanyai Genta sepertinya percuma. Kalau Mitsuhiko... Aku malu kalau harus bertemu dengannya hanya berdua."

Shiho tersenyum, dia tahu pasti sekarang wajah Ayumi telah berubah merah. "Ayolah, tanya Mitsuhiko saja. Pasti dia juga senang bertemu denganmu. Lagipula hanya ingin bertanya tentang PR kan?" goda Shiho.

"Tapi..."

"Nah, sudah ya. Dah! Semoga berhasil!"

"Dah! Terima kasih, Shiho-neechan!"

Shiho memutuskan teleponnya. 'Bukannya aku tidak mau membantumu Ayumi, tapi kau harus berani pada Mitsuhiko.' pikirnya.

Tak lama setelah itu, Shiho selesai membereskan labolatoriumnya. Ketika dia akan melepaskan jas labnya, dia mendengar asistennya yang menjaga apotik berteriak pada seseorang. 'Ada apa ini?' pikir Shiho. Tepat saat dia ingin membuka pintu, seseorang membukanya lebih dulu sehingga membuat Shiho terantuk pintu.

"Aduuh!" teriaknya.

Seperti merasa tidak bersalah, orang yang membuka pintu itu berteriak, "Hei! Cepat periksa darah anak ini!"

Shiho melihat orang itu sedang menggendong seorang anak yang berwajah pucat, berkeringat dingin dan menggigil. Ia langsung mengambil suntikan untuk mengambil sampel darah anak itu. Ditaruhnya darah itu pada sebuah kaca, dan membuat preparat dengan cepat. Diletakkannya preparat itu dibawah mikroskop, diperhatikannya sejenak.

"Ah! Ini racun necrotic."

"Seperti yang kuduga. Apa kau punya penawarnya?" kata lelaki itu sambil menidurkan anak yang digendongnya ke tempat tidur.

"Sebentar!" Shiho mencari-cari di sebuah lemari kaca. "Ini!"

Disuntikannya penawar itu ke tubuh anak yang keracunan itu. Tak lama setelah itu, anak itu tertidur.

"Wow... Reaksimu sangat cepat." kata lelaki itu pada Shiho sambil menengokan kepalanya ke arah Shiho. Seolah terkejut, mata lelaki itu membesar.

"Sudah seharusnya begitu," kata Shiho sambil membereskan peralatannya. "Hei, kau tahu. Kau sangat tidak sopan."

Lelaki yang diajaknya bicara tidak membalas kata-katanya. Shiho yang kesal menghadapkan diri pada lelaki itu dan melemparkan pandangan tajam kearahnya, "Hei! Aku sedang berbicara pada..."

Kedua pasang mata itu bertemu, melihat satu sama lain, dan mulut mereka berdua pun terbuka.

"Kudou?"

"Haibara!"

Mereka baru sadar kalau daritadi mereka hanya terfokus pada anak yang dibawa oleh Shinichi, sehingga tidak sempat melihat satu sama lain.

"Bodoh! Aku Miyano Shiho! Berapa kali harus ku katakan padamu!" teriak Shiho pada Shinichi sambil menjitaknya.

"Aduduh... Iya, iya. Eh, Haibara umm maksudku Miyano..." Shinichi melindungi kepalanya agar tidak terkena jitakkan dari Shiho lagi. "Kau bekerja disini?"

"Iya, memangnya kenapa?" tanya Shiho.

"Kupikir kau akan mencari pekerjaan yang berbeda."

"Tidak, aku lebih cocok dengan hal-hal ini. Kau sudah lihatkan kemampuanku tadi?" kata Shiho sambil menatap mengejek ke Shinichi.

"Iya, iya... Kuakui kau hebat. Eh, kau sudah mau pulang ya? Soalnya tadi penjaga apotik di depan marah-marah ketika aku masuk. Katanya sudah tutup."

"Benar, dan gara-gara kau, aku harus membereskan semua ini lagi."

"Maaf, maaf... Tapi berkat kau anak itu jadi selamat."

"Ya, berkat kau juga yang cepat membawanya kesini."

Lalu mereka berdua tertawa bersamaan. Dan disaat itulah, Shiho merasa kepingan-kepingan hatinya tersusun kembali.

APTX 4869's Maker (Author) : Yap! Kali ini saya muncul!

Shiho dan Shinichi : Ngga penting!

Author : Enak aja ngga penting, saya mau jelasin cerita disini. Ceritanya sudah 2 tahun Shinichi dan Shiho balik ke tubuh aslinya. Dan maaf bagi penggemar Ran X Shinichi, disini saya buat jadi Shiho X Shinichi. Soalnya saya lebih suka liat Shiho X Shinichi, tapi saya kasian lihat Ran kalo ditinggal Shinichi gitu aja. Jadi saya buat ceritanya Ran meninggal dunia.

Shinichi : Jadi kamu yang bunuh Ran! (ngarahin pistol ke author) Kau tidak berhak HIDUP ! (nembak author berkali-kali)

Author : Maafkan saya Kudou! (sujud-sujud di kaki Shinichi) Tapi, kamu tetep dapet cewek kan?

Shinichi : Eh? (muka merah) I..Iya sih... (garuk-garuk kepala)

Author : Ok! Selamat membaca! Sekali lagi saya minta maaf bagi penggemar Ran X Shinichi! (sujud-sujud depan pembaca) Jaa ne! (lari secepat mungkin)

O iya, 1 info lagi! Ringtone handphonenya Shiho itu lagunya Linkin Park-Shadow of the Day.

Shiho : Ngga penting banget sih infonya. (heran ngeliat author yang masih bisa ngomong+lari walaupun udah ditembak berkali-kali sama Shinichi).


	8. Chapter 8

Fan Fict by APTX 4869's Maker -Part: The Purpose-

Shinichi POV

"Haah..." aku menghela nafas ketika turun dari pesawat. Perjalanan jauh sedikit membuatku pusing. Aku masih berdiri disana, menunggu sesuatu. 'Ah, itu dia!' seruku dalam hati ketika koperku terlihat. Aku melangkah keluar bandara, mencari taksi. Aku minta diantarkan ke Hotel Beika, karena waktu aku pergi dulu aku tidak membawa kunci rumah. Kuperhatikan jalan dari bandara hingga ke hotel, tidak banyak yang berubah selama 1 tahun ini. Ya, ternyata sudah 1 tahun aku meninggalkan kota ini. Mencoba untuk melupakan semua kesedihan, memulai hidup baru. Tapi, ternyata hatiku hanya berada di kota ini.

Aku meninggalkan kota ini tepat ketika orang yang kucintai meninggalkan dunia ini. Aku merasa tak ada gunanya lagi untuk bertahan dengan semua kenangan bersamanya, karena yang terasa hanyalah luka. Tapi, sejak seminggu lalu, aku selalu memimpikan Ran. Dimimpiku Ran terlihat sangat sedih dan memohon kepadaku untuk cepat pulang, sama seperti ketika aku menjadi Conan dulu. Karena itulah alasanku untuk kembali, pulang.

Three person POV

Waktu menunjukan jam 5 sore, Shinichi sedang berjalan-jalan di taman dekat hotel tempat dia menginap. Tiba-tiba terdengar erangan anak kecil, Shinichi pun mencari sumber suara itu. Ternyata banyak anak-anak yang berkerumun melihat seorang anak yang menggigil, berkeringat dingin.

"Awas!" seru Shinichi pada kumpulan anak-anak itu, dan segera menggendong anak yang sakit itu. Sambil berlari, Shinichi memerhatikan keadaan anak itu, dan menganalisis penyakit apa yang menginfeksi anak itu. Dia teringat pada kasus laba-laba beracun yang menyebabkan seorang profesor meninggal, dan dia menemukan gejala yang sama pada anak itu. 'Berarti racun necrotic. Tapi, dimana aku bisa mencari obatnya?'

Shinichi melihat sebuah apotik plus labolatorium disebrang jalan. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Shinichi langsung melompati pembatas jalan dan menyebrang. Untung saja jalanan saat itu sedang sepi.

"Hei! Dimana ruangan labolatoriumnya?" tanya Shinichi pada penjaga apotik.

"Didalam, lurus saja lalu belok pintu kedua disebelah kiri." kata si penjaga apotik.

"Terima kasih!" seru Shinichi sambil berlari.

"Hei, Pak! Labolatoriumnya sudah tutup!" teriak si penjaga apotik.

Shinichi tidak menghiraukan ucapan si penjaga apotik. Dia membuka pintu labolatorium dan berteriak kepada petugas labolatorium tersebut.

Shinichi menidurkan anak itu ditempat tidur yang ada, sementara petugas lab itu memeriksa darah anak itu.

"Ah! Ini racun necrotic." ucap si petugas lab.

"Apakah kau punya penawarnya?" tanya Shinichi pada petugas lab.

"Ini!" kata petugas lab lalu menyuntikannya pada anak itu.

Tak lama kemudian anak itu tertidur.

"Wow... Reaksimu sangat cepat." puji Shinichi pada petugas lab itu, dia lalu melihat kearahnya.

Shinichi hanya bisa terdiam setelah melihat siapa yang ada dihadapannya.

Shinichi POV

Saat ini aku melihatnya, berambut pendek berwarna coklat kemerahan. Yang bisa kupikirkan saat melihat rambut yang seperti itu hanyalah Shiho. Apa benar yang ada dihadapanku ini dia?

Lalu aku mendengar dia berbicara, suara yang persis sama, dan perlahan dia menghadapkan wajahnya kearahku.

Kami berdua terdiam, melihat satu sama lain.

"Kudou?" tanya wanita itu kepadaku. Dan benar, yang ada dihadapanku memang Shiho.

"Haibara!" seruku padanya. Aku sengaja memanggilnya dengan nama belakangnya yang dulu.

*cerita selengkapnya sudah ada di part sebelumnya*

Kami mengantarkan anak itu kerumahnya. Tentu saja ketika anak itu sudah terbangun dan memberi tahu alamatnya. Orang tuanya terdengar sangat terkejut setelah mendengar penjelasan kami tentang apa yang terjadi kepada anaknya. Lalu aku mengantarkan Shiho pulang. Tapi, aku memintanya untuk tidak berkata tentang kedatanganku pada . Aku belum siap dengan semua pertanyaan yang pasti akan dilontarkan oleh .

"Kau pasti kesana kan?" tanya Shiho padaku saat kami berjalan ke rumah .

"Ha?"

"Ke makamnya Ran."

"Oh..."

"Cuma 'Oh...'? Kenapa kau jadi bodoh begini sih?"

"Aku tidak bodoh! Tentu saja aku kesana."

"Kalau begitu, besok kau kujemput. Di Hotel Beika kan?"

"Iya."

"Besok jam 8 pagi, aku tunggu di lobby. Dan, jangan terlambat!"

Aku hanya mengangguk. 'Sepertinya dia masih ingat kalau aku sering bangun kesiangan'

Kami akhirnya sampai di rumah .

"Umm... Miyano." aku memanggilnya ketika dia akan melangkah masuk ke pekarangan rumah.

"Apa?" tanya Shiho sambil bertolak pinggang.

"Jangan lupa menjemputku ya!"

"Tentu saja." jawabnya ringan sambil menutup gerbang rumah dan melangkah ke dalam rumah.

Shiho POV

"Jangan lupa menjemputku ya!" katanya ceria.

"Tentu saja." kataku sambil melangkah ke dalam rumah.

Tentu saja aku tidak akan lupa segala sesuatu yang berkaitan denganmu, meskipun aku sudah mencoba melupakannya.

"Profesor! Aku pulang!" kataku sambil menutup pintu rumah. Hening. Tak ada yang membalas. Aku berjalan ke arah sofa dan duduk disana sambil mencari-cari majalah baru.

'Mungkin profesor sedang tidur.' pikirku sambil membaca majalah.

Cklek. Terdengar suara pintu dibuka.

"Hei, Ai-kun! Kau sudah pulang rupanya!" ucap sambil memunculkan kepalanya dari balik pintu.

"Iya, profesor... Profesor habis darimana?"

"Emmm... Aku kelaparan, jadi aku cari makanan..."

"Hee? Apa yang kau makan profesor? Tidak yang berkalori tinggi kan?"

"Aaah... Tidak kok... Hei, Ai-kun. Tadi aku melihat orang yang mirip Shinichi-kun, sepertinya dia dari arah sekitar sini. Apa itu memang Shinichi ya?"

'Waduh, profesor melihat Kudou? Dia kan minta jangan beri tahu profesor dulu.'

"Ah, pasti hanya mirip. Sepertinya orang itu tidak berniat untuk kembali lagi." kataku enteng.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara tangis. menangis.

"Kenapa profesor?" tanyaku sambil berjalan kearahnya, berusaha menenangkannya.

"Aku kangen pada Shinichi-kun."

"Sudahlah profesor. Sepertinya profesor kelelahan." kataku sambil mengantarkan profesor ke kamarnya.

'Tenang saja profesor. Besok kau akan bertemu dengannya' kataku dalam hati.


	9. Chapter 9

Fan Fict by APTX 4869's Maker -Part: The Reunion -

Shinichi terbangun dari tidurnya, dilihatnya jam tangannya yang ditaruhnya diatas meja. 'Ah, baru jam 8...' pikirnya.

"Eh? Jam 8? Gawat aku telat!" ucapnya setengah berteriak.

Shinichi langsung mandi dan berpakaian, dia memilih memakai tuxedo yang seharusnya dia pakai di pernikahannya dengan Ran. 'Aku harus tampil gagah didepan Ran,' tak terasa air matanya mengalir, dia memikirkan lagi masa-masa saat dirinya bersama Ran. Lalu handphonenya berbunyi. Tersadar dari lamunannya dia segera menerima telepon itu.

"Halo?"

"Hei Kudou, ini sudah hampir jam setengah 9. Kenapa kau belum turun juga? Kau ini benar-benar menyusahkanku."

"Ah, iya! Maaf, aku segera turun!"

Shinichi mendatangi Shiho yang sedang duduk sambil membaca majalah fashion terbaru di lobby hotel. 'Dia tidak pernah berubah' pikir Shinichi.

"Hei, enak tidurnya?" kata Shiho pada Shinichi. "Sampai-sampai aku harus menunggu setengah jam disini."

"Eh? Maaf, aku lelah sekali tadi malam. Jadinya begini deh." jawab Shinichi.

"Baiklah, ayo." ucap Shiho sambil berdiri dan berjalan kearah jalanan.

Shinichi segera mengikutinya. Disepanjang jalan ke makam Ran, mereka berdua sama sekali tidak berbicara apapun.

"Kau tidak pernah melihat makamnya kan?" tanya Shiho memecah kesunyian. "Waktu itu kau langsung pergi begitu saja tanpa menghadiri pemakamannya. Kenapa?"

Shinichi melihat kearah Shiho, lalu dia menundukan kepalanya, melihat ke jalanan aspal yang kotor.

"Aku... Aku hanya tidak ingin terlihat lemah didepan Ran." katanya seolah berbisik, tapi telinga Shiho masih dapat mendengarnya.

"Kau pernah berkata jangan pernah lari dari takdir kan?" tanya Shiho kembali.

"Eh?"

"Aku saat itu berpikir kalau kau akan mengingkari kata-katamu sendiri dengan melarikan diri ke tempat lain. Menghindari takdir antara kau dan dia. Tapi ternyata aku salah, sekarang kau kembali. Kau benar-benar bisa membuat orang lain merasa selalu salah jika berada didepanmu, Shin-ichi..."

"Ha?"

Shinichi POV

"Ha?" mulut Shinichi setengah terbuka. 'Apa? Aku tidak salah dengar? Dia memanggilku dengan nama depanku? Dan kenapa detak jantungku tidak karuan begini? Tidak, tidak, tidak, aku tidak suka padanya kan?'

"Dan aku senang, kau tidak mengingkari ucapanmu sendiri." ucapnya lagi.

'Dia senang,' pikirku. Detak jantungku mulai tidak karuan lagi. 'Hei, Shinichi. Sadar! Dia itu kasar, dingin, seenaknya sendiri, baik, pintar, dan cantik. Hei! Tarik kembali 3 kata terakhir itu Shinichi!'

Aku masih bergulat dengan pikiranku sendiri, sampai akhirnya dia berhenti berjalan. Aku melihatnya dengan heran.

"Kenapa berhenti?" tanyaku.

"Karena sudah sampai, detektif bodoh!" katanya sambil menatap heran kepadaku.

"Ah, maaf." kataku sambil melihat kearah areal makam. 'Kenapa aku jadi begini sih?'

Lalu, Shiho menunjuk kearah sebuah batu nisan. "Dia, disana."

"Kau tidak ikut kedalam?" tanyaku.

"Ingin waktu pribadimu ku ganggu Kudou?"

"Oh..."

"Baiklah, aku tunggu disini. Cepat sana, sebelum profesor dan yang lain datang."

"Umm..."

"Cepat sana! Tunggu apalagi?"

"Err... Terima kasih banyak, Shiho." kataku akhirnya. Dan, dia meresponnya dengan sebuah senyuman. Bukan senyuman yang biasanya dia perlihatkan padaku. Kali ini, berbeda.

Aku berbalik, berjalan kearah sebuah makam, berlutut. Menaruh seikat bunga diatasnya. 'Mouri Ran', nama yang ada di batu nisan itu. Air mataku kembali mengalir. 'Tidak, aku tidak boleh terlihat lemah didepannya.'

Akupun tersenyum, menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipiku. "Ran... Aku pulang. Untukmu, lagi."

Aku menceritakan semua pengalaman lucu yang pernah kami berdua alami, memperlihatkan wajah bahagiaku padanya. Tapi, aku tidak bisa menahan lagi semua perasaan rindu kepadanya. "Aku rindu padamu, Ran..." bisikku padanya, air mataku tak terbendung lagi.

Shiho POV

Aku hanya memerhatikannya, kadang dia tertawa dan kadangpun menangis. Dia masih mengharapkan Ran, dan tentu saja mencintai Ran sepenuh hatinya. Dia tidak mungkin menyisakan tempat dihatinya untukku, kalaupun ada pasti dia menganggapku seorang sahabat. 'Berhentilah berharap, Shiho!'

Terdengar olehku suara deru mobil yang tidak asing bagiku. 'Ah, Profesor' pikirku. Aku berbalik, dan benar saja, datang bersama para Detektif Cilik.

"Ai-kun!" teriak profesor sambil melambai kearah ku.

"Shiho-neechan, kenapa tidak berangkat bersama kami? Lalu kenapa belum masuk?" tanya Ayumi kepadaku.

"Aku menunggu kalian, lagipula ada orang lain disana."

"Itu... Bukankah itu Shinichi-niichan?" kata Mitsuhiko.

Shinichi menyudahi 'kunjungannya' dengan Ran. Saat dia menengok, dia melihat , Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, dan Genta berlari kearahnya.

"Shinichi-kun!" seru profesor sambil memeluk Shinichi. "Kenapa dulu kau pergi?"

"Aku..."

Sebelum menyelesaikan perkataannya, sebuah tinju melayang kearahnya. Tubuhnya jatuh ke tanah, wajahnya langsung memerah bekas tinjuan itu.

"Kenapa kau melarikan diri, Kudou!"

Shinichi membuka matanya, dihadapannya telah muncul Hattori Heiji. Heiji mengangkat kerah baju Shinichi, mengepalkan tangannya dan meninjukannya sekali lagi ke wajah Shinichi.

"Kenapa hah? Kau orang terbodoh yang pernah kutemui! Kau tidak pantas lagi menjadi rivalku! Melarikan diri dari keadaan bukanlah sikap seorang detektif!" seru Heiji, masih bersama tinjuan-tinjuan kearah Shinichi. Disaat wajah Shinichi nyaris tidak berbentuk lagi, Kazuha datang bersama Sonoko.

"Heiji! Hentikan!" teriak Kazuha kepada Heiji.

"Tidak! Dia belum merasakan rasa khawatir yang dirasakan semua orang disaat dia pergi!"

"Tapi tolong jangan lakukan itu didepan Ran!"

Heiji sadar kalau dia sedang memukuli Shinichi didepan makam Ran. Dia melepaskan tangannya dari Shinichi.

"Kau bodoh, Kudou..." ucap Heiji sambil membelakangi Shinichi.

membantu Shinichi berdiri. "Kau tidak apa-apa, Shinichi?"

"Aku baik. Dan, semua kata-kata Heiji benar. Aku bodoh, pengecut, tidak pantas disebut sebagai detektif. Aku terlalu bodoh."


	10. Chapter 10

Fan Fict by APTX 4869's Maker -Part: The First Kiss-

"Aw... Pelan sedikit dong..." Shinichi meringis kecil.

"Kau ini laki-laki atau bukan sih? Baru begini saja sudah banyak mengeluh..." kata Shiho sambil mengelapkan kain yang sudah direndam dengan air hangat.

Hening sejenak.

"Kenapa kau membiarkan Hattori memukulmu?" tanya Shiho

"Karena aku tidak akan bisa melawannya, dia kan atlit kendo. Jadi percuma."

"Aku tidak bercanda Kudo."

"Karena aku pantas mendapatkan semua pukulan itu..."

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar hotel Shinichi terbuka. Lalu seseorang masuk. Hattori Heiji.

"Hattori..."

"Maafkan aku Kudo!" kata Heiji sambil membungkukan kepala. "Aku sangat kesal, karena kau, aku jadi tidak punya teman bertanding analisis!"

"Haaah?"

"Kau tahu, banyak kasus yang terjadi di Osaka, begitu juga di Tokyo. Karena kau tidak ada, aku jadi capek! Semuanya menelpon minta bantuanku! Karena Kogoro tidur sudah tidak ada lagi, dan Detektif SMU dari timur menghilang!" ucap Heiji sambil memasang wajah kesal.

"Heiii... Kau bercanda ya?"

"Kazuha jadi marah padaku, karena aku sibuk menyelidiki kasus! Argh!"

"Baiklah, baiklah... Maaf... Aku, waktu itu..."

"Tapi, sekarang kau sudah kembali! Ayo, bertanding lagi denganku!" kata Heiji penuh semangat, menarik tangan Shinichi.

"Bukankah kau bilang aku tidak pantas jadi rivalmu lagi?"

"Ah, sudahlah. Ayo!" Heiji menarik tangan Shinichi lagi.

"Hei, kalian berdua. Sepertinya ada keributan diluar sana." kata Shiho.

"Baiklah! Ini dia, kasus pertama sejak kembalinya Kudo Shinichi!" ucap Shinichi bersemangat.

"Tapi, wajahmu kan masih babak belur. Apa tidak memalukan?" tanya Shiho sambil menahan tawa.

"Ummm... Benar juga sih... Tapi, sudahlah. Ayo!" kata Shinichi sambil berlari, Heiji ikut disampingnya.

Shiho hanya melihat dua orang detektif itu menghilang dibalik pintu. 'Dasar detektif-detektif maniak kasus'.

"Hei, kenapa kau masih duduk disitu? Seorang Holmes membutuhkan disini." ucap Shinichi yang muncul dari balik pintu.

"Ah?" hanya kata itu yang keluar dari mulut Shiho.

"Kau masih partnerku kan?" tanya Shinichi sambil menarik tangan Shiho.

Shiho tersenyum, "Tentu saja, apa jadinya jika detektif bodoh sepertimu tidak memiliki partner yang pintar seperti aku."

"Argh! Kau mengejek aku lagi!"

Dan itulah awal dari kembalinya Kudo Shinichi ke kota Beika.

Tak terasa sudah satu bulan berlalu sejak kembalinya Shinichi ke kota Beika. Shinichi meneruskan sekolahnya ke Universitas Teitan, dan memperkuat tim sepakbola Universitas Teitan. Setiap hari setelah pulang kuliah, dia selalu mengunjungi makam Ran untuk berdoa ataupun hanya membersihkan makamnya. Setelah itu dia menjemput Shiho di labolatorium. Tak jarang Shiho melarang Shinichi untuk menjemputnya. Tapi Shinichi selalu menjawab sambil tersenyum, "Aku kan sudah seperti shinigami, kemanapun aku pergi selalu saja ada yang mati terbunuh dan artinya ada kasus yang harus diselesaikan. Karena itu, aku perlu partnerku untuk menyelesaikan kasus."

Seperti malam ini, Shinichi menuntaskan sebuah kasus pembunuhan lagi. Kali ini dia berhasil karena Shiho menemukan keanehan reaksi racun pada korban. Sekali lagi polisi berterima kasih pada pasangan Holmes dan Watson kota Beika. Setelah mengucapkan selamat malam pada Shiho dan , Shinichi kembali ke rumahnya. Seusai mandi, Shinichi pun bersiap untuk pergi tidur. Tapi...

Kruuk... Shinichi menatap perutnya. "Argh! Aku belum makan daritadi siang!" kata Shinichi sambil menepuk dahinya. "Kuharap profesor punya sedikit makanan untukku." Shinichi lalu bergegas ke rumah Prof. Agasa

"Profesor, ini aku Shinichi!" kata Shinichi sambil mengetuk pintu rumah profesor.

"Ah, Shinichi-kun. Ada apa?" ujar Prof Agasa sambil membukakan pintu.

"Emm... Apa kau punya makanan? Aku belum makan daritadi siang, dan aku tidak bisa memasak..." jawab Shinichi tertunduk malu.

"Oh, sepertinya Ai-kun memasak lebih. Ayo masuk."

Begitu Shinichi memasuki dapur, tercium aroma masakan. 'Sedap sekali...' pikir Shinichi.

"Waa... Sepertinya enak nih..." kata Shinichi pada Shiho.

"Bukan sepertinya, tapi memang enak," jawab Shiho dengan nada dingin.

Shinichi mengambil sendok dari tangan Shiho. "Hei! Mau apa kau?"

Setelah itu mencicipi masakan Shiho, "Hmm... Baiklah, ini memang enak. Ternyata masakanmu enak juga."

"Bodoh, selama ini yang memasak setiap berkemah memangnya siapa? Aku kan? Lagipula setiap wanita itu harus pintar memasak," ucap Shiho sambil merebut kembali sendok dari Shinichi.

"Iya, iya... Baiklah, aku mau ambil piring dulu..."

"Untuk apa?"

"Tentu saja untuk makan!"

"Siapa yang bilang kalau kau akan dapat makanan?"

"Hah?"

"Aku tidak memasak lebih, ini cukup hanya untuk aku dan profesor. Kau masak sendiri saja ya?"

"Ayolah, Miyano onee-chaaan!"

Shiho tidak dapat menahan tawanya saat Shinichi merengek seperti anak kecil. Dan Shinichi juga tidak bisa menahan senyumannya saat melihat Shiho tertawa seperti sekarang. Shinichi merasa sangat senang jika melihat Shiho tertawa.

(Author : maaf kalau ini sedikit OOC. Tapi, sifat aslinya Shiho belum ada yang tahu...)

Di ruang makan profesor memerhatikan kedua remaja itu, "Terima kasih Shinichi-kun. Kau bisa membuat Ai senang seperti ini."

Setelah makan malam, Shinichi kembali ke rumahnya. "Ah... Hari ini melelahkan sekali! Kurasa aku akan langsung tidur."

Shinichi berbaring di kasur, memulai untuk memejamkan mata. Tiba-tiba terlintas dipikirannya wajah Shiho yang sedang tertawa.

'Manis sekali... Hei! Kenapa kau tiba-tiba membayangkan dia, Shinichi?'

Bayangan saat Shiho tertawa masih melekat pada pikiran Shinichi sampai akhirnya ia terlelap.

"Shinichi... Shinichi..."

'Siapa itu? Ran?'

"Lanjutkan hidupmu... Jangan lihat ke belakang lagi, jangan lihat aku lagi. Lihatlah yang ada didepanmu sekarang. Dia yang selalu menantimu, menemanimu, mengerti dirimu... Jadi tolong lupakan perasaanmu padaku... Kumohon, Shinichi..."

"Ran!"

Shinichi terbangun dari tidurnya, 'Apa maksudmu, Ran?'

Shinichi beranjak dari kasurnya yang empuk, berjalan menuju dapur. 'Kurasa aku tidak bisa tidur lagi. Ah... Aku perlu teman ngobrol...'

Setelah mengambil segelas air, Shinichi mengambil telepon dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Halo?" jawab orang yang Shinichi hubungi.

"Ah, profesor... Apa kau masih bangun?"

"Iya, tapi ada apa kau menelpon malam-malam begini? Ini sudah hampir jam 12 malam..."

"Emm... Aku tidak bisa tidur. Aku perlu teman ngobrol. Apa profesor bisa ke rumahku sekarang?"

"Sepertinya aku tidak bisa, aku sedang mencoba penemuan baruku."

"Oh..."

"Hmmm... Bagaimana kalau Ai-kun saja yang kusuruh kesana? Tapi, kalau dia masih belum tidur..."

"Eh? Tidak usah profesor..."

"Tunggu sebentar Shinichi-kun!" Terdengar profesor sedang berbicara dengan orang lain. "Ya. Hei, Shinichi-kun. Nanti Ai-kun akan ke rumahmu. Tunggu saja ya!"

"Hei, profesor! Tidak usah!"

Terlambat, teleponnya sudah terputus.

"Ah, sepertinya aku benar-benar tidak tidur sampai pagi..." keluh Shinichi.

Beberapa menit yang lalu,

(Shiho POV)

'Hmmp... Sepertinya Shinichi menyukai masakanku. Sampai-sampai dia nambah 2 kali...' pikirku sambil merebahkan diri di kasur.

'Atau dia memang kelaparan? Tapi, dia kan ngga seperti Genta... Hahaha... Tunggu? Aku memanggil Kudo-kun dengan Shinichi? Argh, ada apa denganku?'

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara telepon berdering.

'Siapa yang menelpon tengah malam begini?'

Baru saja aku mau membuka pintu, telepon itu sudah diangkat oleh profesor. Karena aku penasaran siapa yang menelpon tengah malam begini, jadi aku putuskan untuk mencuri dengar.

Terdengar namaku disebut oleh profesor, aku jadi makin penasaran. Akupun pura-pura pergi ke kamar mandi yang ada di dekat tempat profesor berdiri.

"Tunggu sebentar Shinichi-kun!" ucap profesor.

'Hah? Shinichi? Untuk apa malam-malam begini dia telepon? Argh, lagi-lagi! Kenapa aku memanggilnya Shinichi?'

"Hei, Ai-kun. Kau belum tidur?" tanya profesor kepadaku.

"Hmm?" kataku sambil pura-pura mengucek mataku. "Aku hanya terbangun, ingin ke kamar kecil."

"Tapi sekarang sudah bangun kan? Apa kau bisa ke rumah Shinichi sekarang?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Dia sedang butuh teman ngobrol. Sedangkan aku masih harus menyelesaikan penemuan baruku. Tolonglah Ai-kun..."

"Umm... Baiklah..."

Sekarang aku berada di depan rumah Shinichi. Aku hanya mengenakan sweater dan piyama, karena profesor menyuruhku untuk cepat-cepat kesini.

'Brr... Dingin sekali...' Dengan cepat aku menekan bel rumah Shinichi. 'Cepatlah keluar... Aku mulai membeku disini...'

Shinichi keluar, membukakan pintu gerbang untukku.

Begitu masuk ke dalam rumahnya, aku langsung memarahinya.

"Lama sekali! Aku hampir membeku diluar sana! Dan untuk apa membangunkan orang ditengah malam begini?"

"Ah... Maaf, maaf... Kau ke ruang TV saja dulu, aku akan membuatkan cokelat panas untukmu." jawab Shinichi.

"Baguslah. Dan cepat, karena aku sudah merasa sangat beku." kataku sambil berjalan ke ruang TV.

(3rd person POV)

Shinichi berjalan menuju ruang TV sambil membawa dua cangkir cokelat panas.

"Ah, sepertinya aku akan bertengkar dengannya sepanjang malam ini."

Begitu sampai di ruang TV, dia melihat Shiho tertidur di sofa. Shinichi pun mendekatinya, lalu meletakan kedua cangkir yang dibawanya tadi di atas meja yang ada didepannya. Diperhatikannya wajah Shiho yang sedang tidur, seakan tidak mau melepaskan pandangannya lagi. 'Jarang sekali aku bisa melihatnya tertidur seperti ini. Wajahnya lucu sekali.'

"Sepertinya aku tidak jadi bertengkar denganmu."

"Aku benar-benar akan bertengkar denganmu jika kau masih melihat wajahku." kata Shiho tiba-tiba.

"Uwa? Kau belum tidur?"

"Iya! Beruntung untukmu, aku terbangun dan tidak bisa tidur lagi karena merasakan dingin diluar sana!" kata Shiho sambil mengambil secangkir cokelat panas yang ada didepannya.

"Ah, maafkan aku. Tadi aku sudah bilang ke profesor untuk tidak membangunkanmu."

"Sudahlah. Jadi, apa yang mau kau bicarakan?"

"Eh?"

"Bukannya tadi kau menelpon untuk mencari teman ngobrol? Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Emmm... Aku bermimpi... Tentang Ran, dia memintaku untuk melupakan perasaanku kepadanya..."

Shiho hanya terdiam. 'Apa maksudmu Ran? Tapi, itukan hanya mimpi...'

"Hei... Miyano... Kau masih disana?" kata Shinichi sambil melambaikan tangan didepan mata Shiho.

"Umm..." Shiho masih bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Haah... Bagaimana kalau kita nonton film saja? Aku baru beli film Sherlock Holmes kemarin."

"Pass... Aku malas menonton cerita detektif."

"Ayolah... Temani aku menonton saja. Ok?"

"Hmmp... Baiklah..."

Film yang mereka putar sudah habis, Shiho yang tadinya tidak ingin menonton malah tertarik dan menontonnya sampai habis. Sedangkan Shinichi tertidur karena sudah bisa menebak pelakunya beserta trik-triknya.

"Hei, bagaimana dengan dugaanmu tadi? Apakah kau benar tentang triknya?" tanya Shiho pada Shinichi. Shiho tidak tahu kalau Shinichi sudah tidur.

"Hei, Kudo-kun..." Shiho melihat kearah Shinichi. "Ya ampun, ternyata dia sudah tidur."

Shiho pun bangkit dari tempat duduknya, mengambilkan bantal dan selimut untuk Shinichi. Setelah memakaikan selimut, Shiho hanya memerhatikan Shinichi. Sebenarnya Shiho ingin mengelus wajah Shinichi, tapi dia takut Shinichi terbangun. Tapi sesuatu seakan menarik wajahnya untuk mendekat dengan Shinichi, sampai Shiho bisa merasakan nafas Shinichi. Shiho mendekatkan bibirnya dengan bibir Shinichi. Lalu Shiho menciumnya ringan tepat di bibir. Wajah Shiho langsung memerah.

"Selamat tidur, Shinichi..." ucapnya. Setelah itu, Shiho tertidur.

(Author : Uwaaah... Kissing! Saya gugup pas nulis adegan ini... Jadi maklum kalo adegannya jelek... .)

Sinar matahari menembus jendela, menghangatkan suasana di pagi itu. Shinichi terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Huaam... Eh? Kenapa aku tidur di sofa? Ah, iya... Semalam aku dan Miyano kan menonton film. Eh? Dimana dia sekarang?" gumam Shinichi pada dirinya sendiri.

Masih pada posisi tiduran, Shinichi menolehkan wajahnya kearah kiri. Dilihatnya kepala Shiho bersandar di sofa tempat Shinichi tidur sekarang.

"Hei, Miyano... Apa kau sudah bangun?" tanya Shinichi.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Shiho.

"Sepertinya dia tidur larut semalam." Shinichi menatap wajah Shiho dengan perasaan yang sama dengan semalam, tidak ingin melepaskan pandangannya. "Kau terlihat sangat tenang jika sedang tidur. Dan entah kenapa aku menyukai dirimu yang tenang."

Shinichi merangkul pundak Shiho, mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Shiho. Shinichi memejamkan matanya, dan akhirnya mencium bibir Shiho.

(Shiho POV)

Hangat. Kehangatan seperti ini yang kurasakan saat memeluk kakak. Aku merindukanmu, kak...

Tak lama kemudian aku merasa sesak. Kenapa ini? Kenapa nafasku berat? Apa ini mimpi?

Tidak. Aku merasa benar-benar kekurangan oksigen. Perlahan ku buka mataku. Aku merasakan sesuatu yang lembut dibibirku, seperti bibir Shinichi semalam. Apa? Shinichi menciumku?

Aku mulai menutup mataku, ingin membalas ciumannya. Tapi, aku sadar kalau itu salah. Aku langsung mendorong tubuh Shinichi dan menjauhkan tubuhku.

Shinichi terlihat kaget ketika aku melepaskan diri. "Miyano..."

Tidak tahu kenapa, air mata keluar dari mataku. Aku hanya menunduk, tidak berani melihatnya.

"Miyano, maafkan aku... Aku, aku tidak bermaksud..." kata Shinichi sambil memegang tanganku.

Aku langsung melepaskan diri dari Shinichi, berlari keluar. Shinichi mengejarku. Aku berlari sekencang-kencangnya ke arah rumah profesor.

"Tunggu, Miyano! Aku tidak sengaja!" teriak Shinichi. Aku menutupi telingaku, tidak mau mendengar alasannya.

Aku segera masuk ke rumah, menuju kamarku. Dan ku kunci pintu kamarku. Aku yakin Shinichi tidak akan mengejar sampai kesini.

Tapi, ternyata Shinichi masih mengejarku. Dia mengetuk pintu kamarku.

"Dengarkan aku dulu Miyano! Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja!"

Hatiku terasa tergores saat dia bilang tidak sengaja. Tentu saja kau tidak sengaja Shinichi, karena kau tidak akan pernah mencintaiku. Air mataku makin tak terbendung. Aku benar-benar menangis.

"Miyano? Kau benar-benar marah padaku? Apa aku telah merebut ciuman pertamamu? Kau pasti sangat tidak rela jika bukan orang yang kau cintai yang merebutnya... Maafkan aku, Miyano..."

Bodoh, orang yang ku cintai itu kau. Tapi kenapa aku malah menangis? Karena aku tidak pantas. Ya, aku tidak pernah pantas untuk apapun, apalagi untuk dirimu. Aku hanya pantas di cap sebagai pembunuh dan penghianat.

Kudengar langkah Shinichi menjauh, dan satu kata terakhir yang ku dengar hanyalah, "Maafkan aku, Shiho..."


	11. Chapter 11

Fan Fict by APTX 4869's Maker -Part: The True Felling-

Semenjak kejadian itu, Shiho menjauh dari Shinichi. Shiho selalu pulang duluan sebelum Shinichi sempat menjemputnya. Hal itu menjadikan Shinichi menjadi tidak konsentrasi pada kasus yang dia selesaikan. Inspektur Megure juga sempat bertanya kepada Shinichi mengapa tidak bersama Shiho ketika menyelesaikan kasus. Hal ini berlangsung sampai 2 minggu. Akhirnya, Prof. Agasa bertanya pada Shiho apa sebab Shiho dan Shinichi bertengkar.

"Ai-kun... Kau sedang bertengkar dengan Shinichi-kun ya? Kenapa?" tanya Prof. Agasa.

Shiho menatap kearah profesor, "Tidak..." jawab Shiho singkat.

"Benarkah? Lalu kenapa belakangan ini kau tidak pulang bersama Shinichi-kun?"

"Oh, itu karena pekerjaanku sedang sedikit, jadi aku pulang lebih awal."

"Jangan bohong Ai-kun..."

"Aku tidak bohong!" kata Shiho setengah berteriak, wajahnya menunjukan kesedihan. "Ah, aku tidak bermaksud..."

"Tidak apa-apa... Kalau kau ingin cerita, cerita saja. Kau sudah ku anggap anakku sendiri, Ai-kun..."

Shiho lalu memeluk Prof. Agasa, membisikan sesuatu padanya, "Terima kasih, ayah..."

Malam itu juga, Prof. Agasa mendapatkan ide untuk memperbaiki hubungan Shiho dan Shinichi. Dia menelpon beberapa orang untuk melancarkan rencananya. Sesudah itu, senyum terkembang di bibirnya. 'Aku bergantung pada kalian!' seru profesor dalam hati.

Keesokan harinya...

Shiho baru saja membuka matanya. Sinar matahari yang menyusup masuk lewat celah jendela cukup menyilaukan untuk membangunkannya. Shiho melirik jam weker yang ada disamping tempat tidurnya, 'Jam sembilan kurang lima belas menit... Hari libur benar-benar menambah porsi tidurku. Shiho pun beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, memakai sendalnya lalu berjalan keluar dari kamarnya.

"Selamat pagi, profesor!" seru Shiho.

... Sunyi, tidak ada yang menjawab.

"Ini hari sabtu kan?" gumam Shiho pada dirinya sendiri. "Harusnya profesor sudah duduk didepan TV sambil minum kopi..."

Shiho lalu pergi ke dapur, berharap dapat menemukan profesor disana. Tapi, Shiho tidak menemukan seseorangpun.

"Haah... Sepertinya profesor sedang pergi ke perkumpulan penemu..."

Lalu Shiho menemukan selembar kertas dengan tulisan tangan profesor didekat mesin pembuat kopi.

Shiho membacakan surat itu kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Ai-kun, aku hari ini pergi ke Osaka. Tadi pagi sekali, ketua perkumpulan penemu menelponku. Ada suatu proyek yang harus diselesaikan. Mungkin aku pulang 2 hari lagi. Kalau kau sudah menemukan surat ini, segera telepon aku. Salam, ."

Shiho duduk di ruang TV sambil membawa secangkir kopi. Dia meletakan cangkir kopinya diatas meja, lalu mengambil handphonenya. Dia menekan nomor telepon . 'Kenapa profesor tidak memberitahuku saat dia pergi sih?' pikir Shiho sambil menunggu jawaban dari Prof. Agasa.

"Halo, Ai-kun! Maaf aku tidak memberitahumu langsung, tidak enak kalau harus membangunkanmu." Prof. Agasa menjawab telepon dari Shiho dengan semangat.

"Oh... Kau menginap dimana, profesor? Kalau belum ada tempat menginap, numpang dirumah Hattori saja."

"Tidak usah, aku menginap dirumah temanku, kok. Tapi, aku sudah menghubungi Heiji-kun. Aku minta temani dia untuk beli oleh-oleh."

"Eh! Jangan makan yang berkolesterol tinggi! Aku tidak mau dengar kalau tiba-tiba profesor jatuh sakit disana!"

"Iya,iya... Hei, apa kau tidak apa-apa sendirian dirumah?"

"Mmm? Bukannya memang biasanya aku tidak ikut?"

"Tapi, biasanya kan kau menginap dirumahnya Ayumi atau Ran."

"Aku bisa menjaga diri, profesor..."

"Sebenarnya sih tadi pagi sebelum aku berangkat, aku sudah memberitahu Shinichi-kun kalau kau sendirian dirumah. Atau ku suruh dia menginap dirumah saja ya?"

'Shinichi? Menginap?' pikir Shiho. "Tidak usah profesor! Aku menginap di labolatorium saja."

"Tapi..." belum selesai kalimat Prof. Agasa, Shiho sudah memotongnya.

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi profesor! Aku sudah 20 tahun! Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri!"

"Tapi, aku mengkhawatirkanmu, Ai-kun..." terdengar profesor berkata dengan nada kecewa.

"Baiklah... Tapi tidak usah suruh dia menginap."

Ting tong... Terdengar suara bel. "Sudah dulu ya profesor..." Shiho mengakhiri pembicaraannya dengan Prof. Agasa.

Shiho segera berjalan ke arah pintu depan. Dibukanya pintu itu. Shiho sedikit terkejut melihat tamu tersebut, tapi dia berhasil menutupi keterkejutannya. Ya, tamu itu adalah Kudou Shinichi.

"Mau apa kau kesini?" tanya Shiho dingin kepada Shinichi.

"Emm... Tadi pagi profesor memintaku untuk menjagamu karena kau sendirian dirumah. Makanya aku kesini." jawab Shinichi.

"Oh, terima kasih. Tapi aku akan baik-baik saja. Jadi, pulanglah sekarang." ucap Shiho sambil menutup pintu.

Shinichi segera menahan pintu, "Hei! Tunggu!"

"Apa lagi?"

"Bisakah kau membuatkanku sarapan? Roti dirumahku habis, dan aku daritadi malam belum makan." ujar Shinichi sambil memasang muka memelas.

"Aku malas. Lagipula, aku bukan ibumu. Telepon saja ibu mu, minta buatkan sarapan." balas Shiho. Tidak ada nada bercanda dalam ucapannya.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika kita cari makanan diluar?" tanya Shinichi. Dia masih belum menyerah.

"Aku tidak lapar. Kau sendiri saja." jawab Shiho dengan dingin.

"Ayolah, Miyano!"

Shiho langsung menutup pintu. Tidak menghiraukan Shinichi yang berteriak kepada dirinya.

"Hei! Setidaknya biarkan aku masuk dan meminum secangkir kopi! Hei! Miyano!" teriak Shinichi.

Shiho tidak mempedulikan Shinichi. Tapi dia masih berdiri dibelakang pintu, mendengarkan semua ucapan Shinichi.

"Kau masih marah padaku? Hanya karena sebuah ciuman?" tanya Shinichi.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Shiho.

"Sampai kapan kau mau begini? Kau itu sahabatku! Partnerku! Tolong maafkan aku, Miyano!"

'Sahabat, partner... Kedudukanku di hatinya hanya sebagai seorang sahabat, tidak mungkin lebih. Buang perasaanmu, Sherry!' pikir Shiho.

"Ah! Sial! Aku benar-benar tidak bisa mengerti perasaan perempuan itu!" umpat Shinichi, dia mengira kalau Shiho tidak mendengarnya lagi.

'Tidak ada seorangpun mengerti perasaanku, Shinichi... Kau pun begitu, kau tidak akan pernah tahu perasaanku kepadamu. Sama seperti saat aku merindukan kakak... Kakak... Kuharap kau ada disini sekarang...'

Air mata pun membasahi pipi Shiho. Dia tidak mampu lagi memendamnya. Sebenarnya dia merasa sangat menyesal, telah memperlakukan Shinichi seperti itu. Tapi, dia terlalu takut. Takut rasa cintanya kepada Shinichi bertambah.

"Aku ini sangat bodoh ya, kak?" gumam Shiho pada dirinya sendiri.

Malamnya, Shinichi kembali ke rumah Prof. Agasa untuk menemui Shiho. Shinichi khawatir dengan keadaan Shiho karena seharian ini Shinichi tidak melihat Shiho keluar rumah. Akhirnya Shinichi memutuskan untuk mendatangi Shiho lagi. Sekarang, Shinichi berada di depan pintu rumah Prof. Agasa, tangannya siap untuk memencet bel. Akhirnya dia memencet bel dengan gugup.

Ting tong...

"Siapa sih yang bertamu malam-malam begini?" ucap Shiho sambil berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Malam, Miyano!" seru Shinichi begitu Shiho membuka pintu. Shiho diam saja, tidak menjawab.

"Hei... Kenapa diam saja? Kau sudah makan? Kalau belum, aku bawakan makanan. Makan bareng yuk?" kata Shinichi dengan senyuman sambil menunjukan kotak makanan yang dibawanya.

Shiho masih diam, lalu dia berbalik, masuk ke ruang tengah tanpa menutup pintu.

"Aku boleh masuk?" tanya Shinichi tanpa bergerak dari tempatnya.

"Kalau kau mau kedinginan diluar sana, akan ku tutup pintunya dengan senang hati." kata Shiho dengan dingin.

Shinichi segera masuk dan menutup pintu. "Terima kasih, kau sudah mengizinkan aku masuk."

"Aku hanya tidak ingin melihat seseorang sakit karena diriku."

"Eh? O iya, makan yuk?" ajak Shinichi.

"Aku tidak lapar, kau saja." kata Shiho sambil membuka-buka majalah. Tapi, tiba-tiba terdengar suara perut Shiho yang kosong. Wajah Shiho langsung memerah karena malu.

Shinichi tersenyum, lalu berkata "Nah, kau tidak cocok untuk berbohong. Ayo makan!"

Shinichi menarik tangan Shiho, menaruhkan sumpit di telapak tangan Shiho. Shinichi lalu membuka kotak makan dan menaruhnya di meja yang berada didepan dia dan Shiho. Aroma sedap makanan itu pun tercium oleh mereka berdua. Shinichi mulai menyantap makanan yang terhidang didepannya, tetapi Shiho masih tidak melakukan apa-apa.

"Kau sakit ya? Kenapa tidak makan? Nih, buka mulutmu..." tanya Shinichi sambil menyuapi Shiho.

"Tidak, hanya saja... Semua makanan ini tidak mencukupi nilai gizi, banyak kolesterol, lemak jenuh..."

"Ya sudah, kalau tidak mau makan! Bilang dari tadi, aku akan menghabiskannya sendirian!" seru Shinichi, kesabarannya sudah cukup terkuras gara-gara gadis yang duduk didepannya.

Baru saja Shinichi ingin memasukan makanan yang ada disumpitnya kedalam mulutnya, tiba-tiba Shiho memajukan tubuhnya. Wajah Shinichi langsung berubah merah.

"H... Hei, k-kau mau apa?" tanya Shinichi, dan Shiho menjawabnya dengan memakan makanan yang ada disumpit Shinichi.

"Tapi berhubung aku baik hati, aku akan membantumu menghabiskan makanan ini." kata Shiho tanpa ekspresi. Shiho pun mulai mengambil lauk-pauk yang ada didalam kotak makan itu. Mereka berdua makan tanpa mengobrol sedikitpun. Tak lama kemudian, kotak makan itu telah kosong.

"Nah, aku mau tidur. Jadi, pulanglah." kata Shiho.

"Aku bosan di rumah. Aku menginap disini saja ya?"

"Terserah." jawab Shiho sambil menuju ke arah kamarnya. Begitu mau membuka pintu, Shinichi memanggilnya.

"Miyano!"

"Apa?"

"Selamat tidur."

Shiho hanya menghelakan nafasnya, lalu masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Diruang tengah... *Shinichi tidur di sofa*

(Shinichi POV)

'Ada apa dengan wanita itu sih?' pikirku sambil memejamkan mata.

'Aku tidak pernah bisa mengerti sifatnya. Dia bisa membuatku kesal, marah. Tapi juga bisa membuatku senang, berdebar-debar, dan hanya dia yang bisa menenangkanku. Argh! Aku bingung! Kenapa wanita begitu rumit? Jauh lebih rumit dari kasus tersulit yang pernah kupecahkan!'

Kali ini aku menghelakan nafas panjang. Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara pintu terbuka. 'Shiho'. Hanya namanya yang ada dipikiranku. O iya, belakangan ini saat aku memikirkannya aku selalu saja menyebutnya dengan nama depannya. Sebenarnya aku sangat ingin memanggil dia dengan nama depannya, tapi aku takut dia akan tambah marah. Ku dengar langkah kakinya mendekatiku. Aku berpura-pura tetap tidur. Sepertinya sekarang dia berada didepanku.

"Hei, kau sudah tidur?" tanyanya padaku.

Aku masih berpura-pura tidur.

"Hah... Benar-benar... Semua laki-laki itu pemalas," Shiho memotong kalimatnya.

Tiba-tiba sesuatu yang hangat menutupi tubuhku. Selimut.

"Sampai-sampai selimut saja tidak dipakai. Padahal sebentar lagi musim gugur, udara malam bertambah dingin. Aku tidak mau dengar kau sakit gara-gara tidur di sofa ruang tengah dirumah profesor."

Aku mengintip sedikit, kulihat wajahnya tersenyum sedih. Kenapa dia melihatku seperti itu? Lalu dia berlutut, sampai wajahnya dan wajahku sama tinggi. Aku bisa merasakan wajahku memanas. Kumohon, jangan sampai dia melihat wajahku memerah atau aku akan ketahuan belum tidur. Tangannya menyentuh wajahku. 'Jangan bergerak, Shinichi!' teriak diriku dalam hati. Detak jantungku mulai tidak karuan, sama seperti ketika aku dan Ran dulu jalan berdua. 'Aku tidak menyukainya kan? Argh! Aku tidak bisa menjawabnya!'

Sekarang aku sudah bisa merasakan hembusan nafasnya. Dan akhirnya dia mengecup keningku.

"Selamat malam, Shinichi." bisiknya pelan.

Tiba-tiba aku merasa pipiku basah. 'Air? Shiho menangis?' Terdengar langkah kakinya menjauh. Aku ingin mengejarnya, tapi aku takut dia akan tambah menjauh dariku kalau tahu aku sebenarnya hanya pura-pura tidur. Lalu, dia memanggilku Shinichi? Bukannya dia paling tidak mau memanggil dengan nama depan seseorang. Aku terus berdebat dengan pikiranku sendiri, sampai akhirnya aku tertidur.

(3rd Person POV)

Drrrt... Drrrt...

Tangan Shiho meraba-raba meja yang ada disamping tempat tidurnya, sampai akhirnya dia mencapai handphonenya yang bergetar. Shiho berusaha membuka matanya yang masih berat. Begitu terbuka, matanya langsung menerima silaunya sinar matahari pagi. 'Ah, sudah pagi rupanya,' pikir Shiho. Lalu dia membuka e-mail yang baru saja dia dapatkan.

Shiho-neechan, apakah kau bisa ke taman sekarang?

Pengirim : Ayumi

'Hmm... Tidak buruk juga main ke taman...' pikir Shiho. Shiho segera membalas e-mail Ayumi, lalu bergegas mengambil handuknya. Begitu Shiho keluar kamar, aroma roti bakar tercium olehnya.

"Pagi, Miyano!" sapa Shinichi.

"Pagi..." balas Shiho malas-malasan, dia segera menuju ke kamar mandi.

5 menit kemudian, Shiho keluar dari kamar mandi, kembali ke kamarnya untuk ganti baju. Dia memakai kemeja biru, lengan bajunya dilipat sampai ke siku, celana jeans panjang dan sepasang sepatu kets. Dia mengambil tas tangannya lalu bergegas pergi. Sebelum sempat membuka pintu, Shinichi memanggilnya dari dalam kamar mandi, "Hei! Mau kemana kau?"

"Bukan urusanmu..." ucap Shiho sambil memutar knop pintu.

"Selama belum kembali dari Osaka, kau itu urusanku! Tunggu aku sebentar! Aku ikut denganmu!" teriak Shinichi dari dalam kamar mandi.

Shiho hanya menghela nafas. Dia kembali ke ruang tengah, duduk di sofa sambil membolak-balik majalahnya. Tiba-tiba munculah ide untuk mengerjai Shinichi. Shiho berjalan ke arah pintu, membukanya lalu menutup pintu dengan suara keras, dan kembali duduk di posisinya semula. Benar saja, Shinichi langsung keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan handuk melingkar di pinggangnya..

"Tunggu, Miyano!" teriak Shinichi panik. Shinichi melihat Shiho masih duduk manis di sofa.

"Kau mau pergi hanya dengan memakai handuk? Baiklah..."

"Eh, tidak... Tidak... Aku tadi dengar suara pintu tertutup, dan kukira kau pergi duluan..." wajah Shinichi berubah merah.

"Kalau begitu, cepatlah berpakaian. Atau kau benar-benar ku tinggalkan."

"Ah... Baiklah... Baiklah..." Shinichi kembali ke kamar mandi lagi, memakai pakaiannya.

Begitu keluar dari kamar mandi, Shinichi kembali disambut dengan perkataan dingin Shiho.

"Kau ini laki-laki atau perempuan sih? Pake baju aja lama banget..." kata Shiho lalu menaruh majalah yang dia baca ke atas meja. "Aku jadi telat gara-gara kau. Ayo cepat!"

Shiho mengunci rumah Prof. Agasa. Lalu mereka berdua berjalan santai ke taman. Seperti biasa, kesunyian menemani mereka berdua. Mereka hanya ditemani oleh suara orang disekitar mereka, burung yang besiul, dan kendaraan yang lewat. Sebal dengan keadaan yang sepi begini, Shinichi membuka pembicaraan.

"Hei... Kau mau menemui siapa sih?"

"Ayumi." jawab Shiho singkat.

"Eh? Benar juga ya... Aku jarang melihat detektif cilik sekarang..." pikirannya kembali saat ia menjadi Edogawa Conan.

"Rindu dengan mereka? Kau mau ku minumkan APTX 4869 lagi? Aku masih punya datanya jika kau mau kubuatkan satu..."

"Hei... Hei... Kalau aku jadi Edogawa Conan lagi, kau juga harus jadi Haibara Ai lagi..."

"Kenapa aku harus dilibatkan?"

"Karena Conan pasti akan kesepian..." Shinichi menghentikan perkataannya.

Shiho hanya bisa diam, terkejut dengan kata-kata Shinichi.

"Conan tidak akan punya teman untuk bertengkar, untuk membantunya menyelesaikan kasus, dan yang terpenting untuk berbagi nasib yang sama..." lanjut Shinichi. "Nah, kita sudah sampai..."

"Shiho-neechan!" seorang anak perempuan memanggil Shiho.

"Hei, Ayumi..." Shiho melambaikan tangan pada Ayumi.

"Kenapa neechan lama sekali?" tanya Ayumi.

"Itu karena seseorang mencegahku pergi..." kata Shiho lalu menatap tajam kepada Shinichi.

"Oh, Shinichi-niichan!"

"Iya... Aku harus menunggu orang ini mandi dulu. Dan mandinya sangat lama... Huh..."

"Ah! Shinichi-niichan sebenarnya mau mengajak Shiho-neechan kencan hari ini, ya?" tanya Ayumi sambil tersenyum nakal.

"Aku tidak akan mau berkencan dengan DIA!" kata Shiho dan Shinichi berbarengan, wajah mereka berdua langsung berubah merah.

"Hei, Ayumi... Apa kau mengajak Mitsuhiko dan Genta kesini?" tanya Shinichi.

"Iya, tadi aku sudah menelpon Mitsuhiko. Katanya dia sedang menunggui Genta yang sakit perut. Kuharap mereka tidak lama." jawab Ayumi.

Selagi Shinichi, Shiho dan Ayumi menunggu, seorang ibu-ibu tidak sengaja menabrak Ayumi.

"Aduh, nak... Maaf ya..." lalu ibu itu melihat kearah Shinichi dan Shiho, "Pak, bu, ini anaknya ya? Maaf ya... Anaknya ngga sengaja saya tabrak..."

Mendengar ucapan ibu itu, Shinichi dan Shiho sweatdrop + muka mereka menjadi seperti kepiting rebus. Ibu itu hanya tersenyum karena melihat Shinichi dan Shiho keheranan, lalu ibu itu pergi.

Tak lama kemudian, Mitsuhiko dan Genta datang. Begitu mereka semua berkumpul, Mitsuhiko bertanya,

"Jadi, mau pergi kemana kita?"

"Ke Tropical Land saja!" jawab Shiho dan Shinichi bersamaan.

"Wah... Sepertinya ada yang mau berkencan..." goda Genta.

"Benarkan! Sebenarnya Shinichi-niichan dan Shiho-neechan mau berkencan hari ini!" tambah Ayumi.

Wajah Shiho dan Shinichi kembali merah.

"Aku tidak mungkin mau berkencan dengan nenek sihir!" ucap Shinichi.

"Oh, aku juga tidak mau berkencan dengan detektif bodoh!" ucap Shiho.

"Dasar nenek sihir!"

"Detektif bodoh!"

"Nenek sihir!"

"Detektif bodoh!"

Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, dan Genta hanya geleng-geleng kepala mendengar kedua remaja itu bertengkar. Sesampainya di Tropical Land, mereka langsung menuju ke berbagai wahana, tapi sebenarnya yang menikmati permainan hanyalah 3 anak kecil itu, sedangkan Shinichi dan Shiho masih saja berdebat.

"Sepertinya kau tidak senang datang kesini..." kata Shiho kepada Shinichi.

"Kau juga, tapi kenapa tadi kau mengajak ke Tropical Land?" tanya Shinichi.

"Bukankah kau mengajukan hal yang sama juga?" balas Shiho.

"Haaah..." keduanya menghela nafas panjang, menyesali perkataan mereka tadi.

Ketiga anak yang mereka ajak mendengar perkataan dua remaja itu.

"Kenapa Shinichi-niichan dan Shiho-neechan tidak memisahkan diri dari kita ya?" tanya Ayumi.

"Baiklah! Kalau begini saatnya memulai rencana B!" teriak Genta dengan penuh semangat.

"Ssst... Jangan keras-keras ngomongnya Genta!" Mitsuhiko mencoba menenangkan Genta.

Ketiga anak itu lalu berbisik-bisik tanpa diketahui oleh Shiho dan Shinichi.

"Yosh!" teriak mereka bertiga kompak.

Ayumi, Genta, dan Mitsuhiko pun melaksanakan rencana mereka (sebenarnya rencananya Prof. Agasa).

"Shinichi-niichan, aku sudah ditelepon ibuku... Katanya kami sekeluarga mau pergi ke rumah kakek yang ada di Tottori, dan kakek menyediakan nasi belut untukku!" kata Genta kepada Shinichi.

'Oh, tentu saja kau tidak akan menolak nasi belut itu,' pikir Shinichi. "Baiklah, akan ku antarkan kau pulang."

"Biarkan aku saja yang mengantarnya!" seru Mitsuhiko.

"Eh? Kalau Mitsuhiko pergi aku juga ikut!" sahut Ayumi.

"Jadi intinya, kita pulang?" kata Shiho.

"Biar kami bertiga saja, Shinichi-niichan dan Shiho-neechan tetaplah disini," kata Mitsuhiko.

"Ehh... Tapi!" seru Shinichi dan Shiho berbarengan. (Entah kenapa hari ini mereka berdua kompak banget.)

"Kan sayang, sudah beli tiket mahal-mahal... Yang main sepuasnya pula..." kata Ayumi.

'Benar juga, itu sebagian uang saku ku dan sedikit tabungan Shiho. Rugi aku kalau tidak dimainkan...' pikir Shinichi.

"Tidak! Aku juga ikut pulang. Untuk apa aku bersama detektif bodoh ini!" seru Shiho sambil beranjak pergi.

"Hei! Tunggu!" Shinichi berteriak kepada Shiho, segera meraih lengannya. "Kalau tiket ini tidak digunakan, akan jadi pemborosan."

"Nah! Kami pulang dulu ya Shinichi-niichan, Shiho-neechan! Daaaah!" kata Ayumi, Genta, dan Mitsuhiko berbarengan. Mereka bertiga segera berlari kearah pintu keluar. Shiho ingin mengejar ketiga anak itu, tapi lengannya tambah di cengkram erat oleh Shinichi.

"Ayolah! Kali ini kita yang bersenang-senang. Kan dari tadi hanya mereka bertiga yang main." kata Shinichi.

Shiho menatap Shinichi sejenak, "Baiklah. Tapi kalau sampai membuatku bosan, aku akan langsung pulang saat itu juga."

"Ok!" seru Shinichi. Lalu Shinichi langsung menarik Shiho kearah Game Hall (Author : aku ngga tau namanya apa).

Kedua remaja itu memasuki Game Hall. Shinichi langsung menunjuk ke salah satu stan permainan _shooting_.

"Ayo, kita adu kemampuan menembak!" seru Shinichi.

"Kau salah besar menantangku hal ini, detektif bodoh." balas Shiho.

"Sudah, jangan banyak omong! Ayo!" Shinichi pun menarik Shiho ke stan permainan itu, lalu menaruhkan sebuah pistol mainan ke tangan Shiho. Shinichi sendiri mengambil sebuah pistol mainan juga. Lalu mereka berdua menghadap kearah sasaran. Baru saja Shinichi berhasil menjatuhkan satu target, tapi...

"Selamat nona! Anda menang dengan waktu tercepat! Silahkan pilih hadiahmu!" kata si pemilik stan.

"APA?" mata Shinichi membelalak saat melihat bahwa Shiho telah menjatuhkan semua target dengan waktu tercepat.

"Sudah ku katakan, kau salah besar kalau menantangku main ini," kata Shiho sambil menunjuk sebuah bola sepak. Si pemilik stan langsung mengambilkannya untuk Shiho, setelah itu Shiho melemparkannya kepada Shinichi. "Nih, untukmu."

Shinichi menangkap bola pemberian Shiho. "Ini... Untuk apa?" Shinichi diam sejenak. "Tapi, terima kasih." lanjut Shinichi sambil tersenyum.

Shiho mengabaikan ucapan terima kasih Shinichi, membalikan tubuh lalu berkata, "Sekarang giliranku..."

"Eh?"

"Sekarang giliranku untuk menantangmu." kata Shiho. "Hmmm... Karena tadi kau menantangku hal yang gampang untukku, jadi sekarang ku tantang kau hal yang gampang untukmu." Shiho menunjuk ke stan adu penalti. "Yang berhasil meng-gol kan tiga bola, dia yang menang."

"Baiklah, ku terima tantanganmu!"

Mereka menuju stan adu penalti, dan bisa ditebak Shinichi berhasil memenangkan duel antara mereka berdua.

"Sekarang, permainan yang kita tidak terlalu menguasainya." kata Shinichi.

"Ok. Permainan apa itu?"

Mata Shinichi menjelajahi setiap sudut Game Hall, lalu tertuju pada sebuah ring basket.

"Bagaimana kalau basket? Sepertinya kita belum pernah main basket bersama?"

Shiho hanya mengangguk, lalu mengikuti Shinichi ke stan basket.

"Siap untuk bertanding?" tanya Shinichi.

"Aku siap meladenimu kapan saja." jawab Shiho dengan dingin.

"Aww... Baiklah... 3, 2, 1, mulai!"

Permainan dimulai, mereka saling kejar mengejar angka, ketika salah satu unggul yang satunya mulai mendahului.

"Hee... Kau boleh juga dalam basket, tuan detektif..." puji Shiho sambil menembakkan sebuah bola, dan masuk!

"Hmm... Kau juga, profesor..." balas Shinichi sambil tersenyum, dia menembakkan sebuah bola, dan dengan mulus bola itu masuk ke ring. Satu menit telah berlalu. Permainan berakhir. Mereka berdua melihat skor mereka masing-masing, lalu melihat skor lawan mereka.

"Wah, seri rupanya..." kata Shiho.

"Berarti, kau harus meminta sesuatu dariku, dan aku harus meminta sesuatu darimu." ujar Shinichi yang masih melihat papan skor.

"Memangnya ada perjanjian yang menang boleh meminta sesuatu dari yang kalah?"

"Tidak sih... Tapi, sudah sebutkan saja!"

Shiho berjalan keluar Game Hall, Shinichi segera mengejar Shiho.

"Hei! Mau kemana?"

Shiho menatap ke langit, "Sudah hampir malam, kita pulang saja..."

"Tunggu!" Shinichi menahan Shiho. "Sebutkan dulu permintaanmu!"

Shiho diam, masih menatap langit. "Aku mau..." Shiho menghadapkan kepalanya kearah Shinichi. "Aku mau minta maaf atas sikapku akhir-akhir ini kepadamu."

"Bodoh! Seharusnya yang minta maaf itu aku!" seru Shinichi.

Shiho hanya tersenyum kecil, lalu berkata, "Nah, sekarang apa permintaanmu kepadaku?"

"Hmm... Aku ingin kau selalu menjadi partnerku selamanya! Apapun yang terjadi!"

Shiho kembali tersenyum, tapi sepertinya senyum kesedihan. 'Tentu saja itu yang akan dia minta, Shiho... Jangan berharap yang tidak mungkin terjadi...' ucap Shiho dalam hati.

"Baiklah. Sekarang lebih baik kita pulang, detektif bodoh..." ucap Shiho sambil berjalan kearah pintu keluar Tropical Land.

"Hei! Jangan panggil aku seperti itu! Argh!"

"Salahmu sendiri, kenapa tidak minta aku berhenti memanggilmu 'detektif bodoh'?" seru Shiho sambil mempercepat langkahnya.

"Awas kau ya!" teriak Shinichi, lalu berlari mengejar Shiho.

Sore itu penuh dengan tawa mereka berdua.

Beberapa bulan kemudian...

(Shiho POV)

"Shiho!"

Aku merasakan seseorang menepuk pundakku.

"Apa? Dan sudah kubilang, jangan masuk labku tanpa izin!"

"Ok... Ok... Maaf... Emmm, apa kau bisa pulang sekarang?"

"Aku masih banyak pekerjaan." jawabku sambil memerhatikan preparat dibawah lensa mikroskop.

"Kau lupa ya? Besokkan Prof. Agasa mengajak kita berkemah..."

"Tidak, aku tidak lupa."

"Lalu, kenapa tidak ikut? Kau juga butuh bersenang-senang..."

"Siapa bilang aku tidak ikut?" aku berbalik, sekarang menghadapnya.

"Eh?"

Aku menghela nafasku, "Dengarkan aku, Kudo-kun..."

Dia memotong kalimatku, "Shinichi, panggil aku Shinichi! Kita sudah bersahabat hampir 3 tahun tapi kau masih memanggil dengan nama keluarga? Yang benar saja!"

"Baiklah, Shinichi..." ketika aku mengucapkan namanya, jantungku berdetak lebih cepat. 'Sial!' gerutuku dalam hati.

Lalu aku melanjutkan kalimatku, "Dengar, biarkan aku selesaikan pekerjaanku hari ini, agar besok aku bisa ikut berkemah. Mengerti?"

Dia mengangguk. Lalu aku berdiri dari tempat dudukku, mendorongnya hingga keluar dari labolatorium.

"Nah, sekarang pulanglah!" kataku sambil menutup pintu lab. Sesaat kemudian dia berteriak dari luar.

"Hei! Shiho! Jangan pulang terlalu malam ya!"

Mendengar teriakannya, aku tersenyum kecil. Lalu kembali berkonsentrasi dengan pekerjaanku.

Keesokan harinya,

(3rd person POV)

Shinichi sedang membantu Prof. Agasa membereskan peralatan yang akan mereka bawa ke perkemahan. Trio detektif cilik sedang bermain game buatan Prof. Agasa selagi menunggu Shinichi dan Prof. Agasa. Sedangkan Shiho membuat sarapan untuk mereka semua sebelum berangkat. Beberapa saat kemudian, Shiho sudah menyiapkan sarapan di meja makan, lalu memanggil Shinichi dan yang lainnya untuk sarapan. Mereka semua sudah duduk di meja makan. Shinichi memerhatikan sarapan dengan tatapan heran. 'Ada 3 cangkir cokelat panas dan 3 cangkir kopi, tapi kenapa piringnya cuma 5?'

"Aku tidak makan..." ucap Shiho seakan bisa membaca pikiran Shinichi.

"Eh? Kau semalam kan pulang malam? Dan aku tahu, kau langsung masuk kamar dan pergi tidurkan?"

Mata Shiho sedikit memberas, menandakan dia terkejut. "Bagaimana kau tau? Kau memata-mataiku ya?" ucap Shiho dengan nada marah.

"Ah... Tidak... Aku hanya... Aku hanya tidak sengaja melihatmu memasuki rumah, lalu melihat kalau lampu kamarmu hidup sebentar lalu mati lagi... Aku kan detektif, jadi mudah saja kalau aku mengambil kesimpulan seperti itu..."

Sebenarnya semalam Shinichi memang sengaja menunggu Shiho pulang, dia selalu melihat kearah rumah Prof. Agasa hingga akhirnya pada jam sepuluh Shiho pulang. Shinichi merasa khawatir jika Shiho pulang terlalu larut.

"Kami sudah selesai!" teriak trio detektif cilik.

"Aku juga," ucap Prof. Agasa. "Sini aku cucikan piringnya..."

"Jangan, biar aku saja yang cuci." Shiho bangkit dari tempat duduknya, mengambil piring-piring kotor. "Profesor lanjutkan saja beres-beresnya. Dan, kau Kudou-kun, cepat habiskan sarapanmu dan berikan kepadaku piringnya." kata Shiho sambil berlalu, menuju dapur untuk mencuci piring.

Melihat rotinya yang masih sepotong, Shinichi lantas mendapat ide. Dia berdiri, mengikuti Shiho ke dapur. Shiho yang sedang mencuci piring tidak sadar kalau Shinichi mengikutinya. Lalu, Shinichi menepuk bahu Shiho. Shiho berbalik, "Mau a... mmph!"

Shinichi menyuapinya sepotong roti, dan tentu saja membuat mulut Shiho penuh karena ukurannya yang agak besar.

"Auga-augaan hini? (Apa-apaan ini?)" ucap Shiho, masih belum menelan rotinya.

"Kunyah... Kunyah... Telan..." ucap Shinichi sambil tertawa.

Shiho mengikuti kata-kata Shinichi, lalu, "Apa maksudmu?" Shiho bertanya dengan setengah berteriak.

"Hei... Tenang dulu, minum ini." Shinichi menyerahkan secangkir kopi kepada Shiho. Shiho mengambilnya, lalu menegak semua isinya. Shinichi lalu menaruh piring tempat sarapannya tadi ke dalam wastafel, "Tadi aku sudah kenyang, jadi kuberikan saja kepadamu. Lagi pula kau belum makan kan?" kata Shinichi kepada Shiho. "Nah, aku bantu profesor beres-beres lagi ya!"

Tak lama kemudian, mereka semua berangkat ke areal perkemahan. Sesampainya di perkemahan, Prof. Agasa, Shinichi dan Shiho mendirikan tenda sementara trio detektif cilik mengumpulkan kayu bakar. Satu jam berlalu, tenda sudah didirikan, tapi Ayumi, Genta dan Mitsuhiko belum juga kembali.

"Kemana sih mereka ini?" gerutu Shinichi.

"Bagaimana kalau kau dan Ai-kun mencari mereka?"

"Hmm... Baiklah... Tapi mana Shiho? Jangan bilang kalau dia juga menghilang..." Shinichi membalikan badannya untuk mulai mencari keempat orang itu, tapi ternyata Shiho sudah ada dibelakangnya. Shinichi terkejut.

"Mencariku, Shinichi-kun?"

"Haaaah... Kukira kau siapa... Ini, Ayumi dan yang lainnya belum juga kembali. Prof. Agasa minta kita untuk mencari mereka."

"Oh, ya sudah. Ayo, cepat. Sebentar lagi akan gelap," ucap Shiho sambil berjalan kearah hutan.

"Hei! Hei... Tunggu aku!"

Shinichi dan Shiho pun memasuki hutan. Setelah berkeliling beberapa kali, mereka belum juga menemukan ketiga anak itu.

"Mereka main kemana sih?" tanya Shinichi dengan kesal.

"Mereka bawa lencana detektif tidak?" tanya Shiho.

"Sepertinya mereka bawa... Kenapa?"

"Nih," Shiho menyodorkan kacamata pencari jejak.

"Eh? Kacamataku... Kenapa ngga bilang daritadi kalau kau bawa? Kan ngga perlu susah! Ya sudahlah, ayo!"

Shinichi menghidupkan radar di kacamatanya. Terlihat 3 titik di yang sedang bergerak kesana kemari. Shinichi dan Shiho berlari sesuai arah tiga titik itu. Sampai akhirnya mereka sampai keluar hutan, terlihat sebuah padang rumput yang lumayan luas dikelilingi hutan.

"Hei! Genta! Mitsuhiko! Ayumi!" seru Shinichi sambil berlari kearah trio detektif cilik yang sedang bermain-main disana.

Ayumi yang tadinya sedang berlari, langsung berhenti dan menengok kearah Shinichi.

"Loh? Shinichi-niichan?" tanya Ayumi.

"Kalian lama sekali. Prof. Agasa, aku, dan Shiho mencemaskan kalian tahu!"

Ketiga anak itu hanya memerhatikan Shinichi dengan wajah bingung.

"Hei! Memangnya ada apa diwajahku?" tanya Shinichi.

"Conan..." kata Genta.

"Hah?"

"Itu... Kacamatamu, Shinichi-niichan..." kata Mitsuhiko.

Shinichi meraba wajahnya, menyentuh lensa kacamata. "Oh! Aku lupa melepasnya!"

"Hahaha! Conan kalau sudah besar aneh!" kata Genta.

"Benar-benar! Wajahnya jadi lebih mirip kakek-kakek!" balas Mitsuhiko.

"Hahaha!" Ayumi hanya ikut tertawa.

"Hei! Kalian ini... Awas ya!"

Genta dan Mitsuhiko mulai berlari, Shinichi mengejar mereka. Ayumi menatap arah datangnya Shinichi tadi, menyadari kalau disana ada Shiho yang berdiri, menatap langit disebelah barat.

"Sebentar lagi, matahari akan tenggelam. Lebih baik kita kembali ke perkemahan sekarang." ucap Shiho, menyadari kalau Ayumi menghampirinya. Lalu Shiho melihat kearah Ayumi, berlutut sampai tingginya dan Ayumi sama.

"Kalian kenapa lama sekali?" tanya Shiho sambil mengusap kepala Ayumi.

"Kami tersesat, lalu ketemu padang rumput ini. Akhirnya kami main saja." jawab Ayumi.

Shiho menatap kearah Genta, Mitsuhiko dan Shinichi yang masih main kejar-kejaran. "Ya... Disini sepertinya memang tempat yang menyenangkan..." kata Shiho sambil tersenyum kecil.

Ayumi menatap ekspresi wajah Shiho, lalu ikut melihat kearah yang sama dengan Shiho.

"Shiho-neechan... Apa kau suka pada Shinichi-niichan?" tanya Ayumi.

Masih menatap Shinichi, Shiho menjawab, "Tidak."

Ayumi terlihat kecewa, lalu Shiho bertatapan dengan Ayumi dan berkata, "Aku tidak suka lagi padanya... Tapi aku mencintainya..."

Shiho tersenyum sedih, "Nah, sekarang panggil mereka. Aku tidak mau kita tersesat di hutan nantinya."

Ayumi menganggukan kepalanya, lalu berlari kearah tiga orang yang masih kejar-kejaran. Shiho berdiri, kembali menatap langit.

"Hei! Sebentar lagi akan gelap! Ayo kita kembali!" seru Ayumi.

"Baik!" ucap Mitsuhiko dan Genta dengan kompak.

Shinichi menatap kearah Shiho. Tiba-tiba dia melihat Shiho tersenyum kecil, menatap ke langit. Entah kenapa, wajah Shinichi langsung menghangat ketika melihat Shiho tersenyum. 'Kurasa aku benar-benar sudah tersihir oleh nenek sihir itu...' pikir Shinichi lalu tersenyum, menghadap langit yang sama dengan Shiho.

Malam harinya...

Udara di areal perkemahan sangat dingin. Shinichi yang tadinya sudah akan tertidur, terbangun lagi.

"Brr... Dingin banget sih..." gerutu Shinichi dibalik kantung tidurnya. Shinichi melihat kearah Prof. Agasa.

"Grroook... Haaafuuuuu..."

"Yeee... Ni profesor malah udah nyenyak..." kata Shinichi, masih didalam kantung tidurnya. Lalu, terdengar oleh Shinichi suara api unggun yang masih menyala. "Sepertinya keluar bukan ide yang buruk..."

Shinichi keluar dari kantung tidurnya, mengambil jaket yang tergeletak disampingnya. Shinichi keluar dari tendanya, melihat kearah api unggun. Ternyata ada orang disana.

"Shiho? Kau belum tidur?" tanya Shinichi.

"Belum. Kau sendiri?"

"Aku tidak bisa tidur. Udaranya terlalu dingin..."

"Hoo... Ku kira seorang detektif sepertimu tidak lemah terhadap apapun."

Shinichi mendekati Shiho, lalu duduk disebelahnya. "Aku kan juga manusia biasa, bodoh."

Setelah itu, sunyi menemani mereka. Hanya suara bara api yang terbakar mengisi kesunyian malam. Tak lama kemudian, Shiho berdiri, menghidupkan senter lalu berjalan kearah hutan.

"Hoi! Mau kemana?" Shinichi ikut berdiri dan mengikuti Shiho. Shiho tidak menjawab, dia terus berjalan masuk kedalam hutan. Sampai akhirnya tiba di padang rumput yang mereka temukan tadi sore. Shiho lalu terdiam, menatap kearah bintang-bintang.

"Hei! Mau ngapain disini?" ucap Shinichi sambil berlari. Karena gelap, dia tidak tahu kalau didepan jalannya ada Shiho yang berdiri.

Bruk!

Keduanya terjatuh. Kini mereka berdua tergeletak ditengah padang rumput.

"Kenapa kau lari-lari?" tanya Shiho sambil marah-marah.

"Maaf, maaf... Eh, lagipula jika kau mau melihat bintang, posisi ini jauh lebih bagus. Kau juga tidak capek karena mengangkat kepalamu," ucap Shinichi sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke udara, seolah-olah ingin menggapai bintang-bintang itu.

Shiho tersenyum kecil, "Hmm... Benar juga..."

Shinichi menengok kearah Shiho dengan waktu yang tepat, tepat saat Shiho tersenyum. Shinichi pun ikut tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau mau kesini?" tanya Shinichi.

"Setiap malam aku selalu melihat kearah bintang. Mencari ayah, ibu, dan kakak diantara ribuan bintang ini. Aku ingin bertemu dengan mereka, merasakan hangatnya pelukan mereka," ucap Shiho. Tak terasa, mata Shiho sudah mulai berair. "Aku ingin bersama mereka..."

"Bodoh..." ucap Shinichi. Lalu dia merangkul pundak Shiho, mencoba memeluknya. "Jadi, kau anggap apa Prof. Agasa, trio detektif cilik, dan aku? Kalau kau bersama mereka, kami disini yang akan kesepian. Ingat, kau tidak sendirian, Shiho."

Shiho menitikan air matanya. Shinichi yang melihatnya langsung mengusap-usap kepalanya. "Hei, jangan nangis dong..."

"Kau yang jangan menyentuh kepalaku seenakmu. Aku lebih tua setahun daripada kau."

"Yeee... Eh! Lihat! Bintang jatuh! Cepat buat permohonan!" seru Shinichi sambil mengancungkan jarinya kearah bintang jatuh.

Mereka berdua lalu membuat permohonan.

"Hei... Kau memohon apa tadi?" tanya Shinichi kepada Shiho.

"Ra-ha-si-a." jawab Shiho.

"Ayolah... Nanti kuberi tahu juga permintaanku..."

"Pasti kau meminta kumpulan novel detektif terbaru."

"Enak saja! Ada yang lebih penting tahu!"

"Apa itu?"

"Eeeh... Itu... Hei? Kenapa jadi menanyaiku? Kau kan belum jawab pertanyaanku?" wajah Shinichi berubah merah.

"Aku ingin suatu hari nanti aku bisa mengungkapkan perasaanku yang sebenarnya kepada orang itu..."

"Apa? Siapa orang itu?" tanya Shinichi dengan penuh kepanikan.

Shiho tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Shinichi. "Jadi, apa permintaanmu?"

"He?"

"Kau tadi bilang mau mengatakan permintaanmu juga kan?"

"Oooh... Emmm... Itu..." Wajah Shinichi memerah lagi. "Aku ingin dia mendengar pengakuanku dibawah bintang-bintang."

"Maksudmu?" tanya Shiho. Shinichi berdiri, lalu mengulurkan tangannya kepada Shiho, mengajaknya untuk berdiri juga. Shiho menerima uluran tangan Shinichi. Setelah Shiho berdiri, masih memegang tangan Shiho, Shinichi berlutut didepan Shiho.

"Kau sedang demam ya? Atau kau sedang mengigau?" tanya Shiho ketika melihat tingkah laku Shinichi yang aneh.

"Tidak, aku sedang dalam keadaan benar-benar sadar. Dan disaat ini aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu kepadamu."

"Apa?"

"Apakah kau mau jadi pacar dari seorang detektif tengil, sok, bodoh, dan tidak sempurna ini?"

Shiho kaget dengan perkataan Shinichi. "A... Aku..."

"Kau mencintai orang lain?" Shinichi berdiri, membalikan badan, hendak pergi.

Tiba-tiba Shiho memeluk tubuh Shinichi dari belakang, "Ya, dan orang lain itu selalu kau. Conan dan Shinichi... Aku mencintaimu Shinichi, sangat mencintaimu..."

Shinichi berbalik, menghadap Shiho. Shinichi lalu memeluk Shiho erat. Shiho melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"Kena... Hmmmph..."

Kalimat Shinichi terpotong ketika bibir Shiho mencium bibirnya.

Malam itu, perasaan yang sebenarnya mereka berdua dapat tercurahkan.

* * *

Yepaaai! Menuju the LAST PART! *tabur-tabur batu(?)*

Terima kasih sudah mau baca cerita saya sampai sini...

Di chapter ini saya banyak banget dibantu sama teman sekelas saya, Arigatou Gozaimasu, nee-chan!

Buat senpai-senpai di dan readers juga terima kasih atas review-reviewnya...

Sekali lagi semuanya, terima kasih banyak!

(APTX 4869's Maker - Author ter abal-abal)


	12. Chapter 12

Maaf, maaf, maaf, maaf, maaf, maaf, maaf, maaf, maaf, maaf, untuk semuanya...

Karena otak saya kelamaan dibawa liburan, saya jadi lupa apa yang mau saya tulis.

Jadi anggap saja chap yang kemarin itu sebagai endingnya.

*dilemparin gas LPG 3Kg*

Sekali lagi, beribu maaf saya ucapkan!

Selamat tahun baru 2011!


End file.
